La espada y el dragon
by Daga98
Summary: Una historia donde se cambiara bastante la idea original. NatsuxKagura leanlo y decidan si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi nuevo historia, no se preocupen no abandone la Doble Dragón, las llevara a todas, la inicio ahora ya que es mi último fin de semana antes de entrar a la escuela y sentía que si no la empezaba ahora después no me animaría a hacer las dos (Si soy de los que se comprometen de más y luego se está arrancando los pelos) pero estoy confiado de que poder manejarlo, bueno ahora quiero aclarar que en esta historia cambiare mucho la idea original, ya que bueno para empezar Natsu no está en Fairy Tail y para acabar no terminara con Lucy. Léanlo y decidan si les gusta.

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

Lo demás es narración

Y ultimo interrupción Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Estamos en medio de un bosque, podemos ver caminando a un pequeño niño de pelo rosa, lleva una camisa roja, pantalones amarillos y una gran bufanda, tenía una cara de tristeza muy notoria, solo llevaba un trapo con cosas dentro amarrado a su cuello.

Estaba caminando sin un rumbo aparente –" _A donde te fuiste?, Igneel"-_ El niño pensaba que habría ocurrido?

 **Flash Back, Una semana atrás**

Estaba amaneciendo, Natsu se despertó pero más calmado que de costumbre, esta vez no hubo una ronca voz que le gritara para que despertara, esto le dio gusto, había podido dormir todo lo que quiso pero el rápidamente perdió esa alegría, comenzó a buscar a alguien, pero no tuvo éxito – _Igneel?-_ Él estaba buscando a su padre – _Donde estás?-_ Su padre era Igneel, uno de los últimos dragones vivos en esta época, era enorme y de un llamativo color rojo, así que no era posible que se escondiera, el pequeño peli rosa estuvo buscando a su padre por todo el bosque en el que vivían juntos, pero el atardecer llego una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras pensaba –" _Igneel, a donde te fuiste_ "- El niño no pudo dormir, los pensamientos de por qué su padre se había marchado invadieron su mente, el buscaba una explicación a esto pero no la encontraba. Al final el sueño fue demasiado y término dormido.

Esta rutina se repitió por tres días, pero todos los días terminaron igual, al cuarto día Natsu decidió que si su padre no estaba aquí él no tenía ningún motivo para permanecer en el bosque, el creía que lo mejor era buscar por otros lugares a su padre, tal vez si se esforzaba podría encontrarlo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Natsu llevaba caminando cuatro días, estaba a la mitad del camino, solo descansaba para dormir y conseguir comida, solo había logrado comer frutas y hongos silvestres, él no estaba conforme si su ración de carne, pero no había lagos en donde pescar, y los animales que había eran muy fuertes como para ser cazados.

El estaba pensando en su falta de comida cuando su nariz, que era mejor que la de cualquier humano debido a su magia de dragón slayer, sintió el olor de algo quemándose y busco señales de una hoguera o un campamento, pero en el cielo no había humo, el siguió el olor, corrió en la dirección que su nariz le indicaba a toda velocidad, después de mucho correr el quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, era una aldea en el medio del bosque, pero parecía que había sufrido un incendio, desde lejos se podía observar que se había quemado, pero conforme se adentró en el pueblo noto que no había sido un accidente, podía observarse sangre en todo el lugar, lo siguiente que Natsu observo fue el cadáver de un hombre, el pequeño no pudo ni moverse, su padre adoptivo le había hablado sobre lo crueles que las demás personas pueden ser pero nunca se imaginó toparse con algo como esto, el decidió seguir caminando, quería saber que había ocurrido, estuvo caminando alrededor del pueblo unos minutos, cuando el olor a sangre fue demasiado para su nariz decidió que se marcharía, se dirigió a una casa que estaba cerca del bosque, estaba a punto de meterse en el bosque de nuevo pero oyó algo que inmediatamente llamo su atención, con su oído mejorado escucho un ruido leve, no sabía muy bien que era, pero sabía que estaba cerca, el observo una caja, acerco su oreja para poder identificar el ruido, era un sollozo?, El no sabía que era lo que hacia ese ruido, pero si sabía que tenía que averiguarlo, se puso por encima de la caja y la abrió

- _Haaaaaa-_ Algo golpeo a Natsu en el rostro, se volteó a ver que había sido, era una niña de pelo purpura oscuro, era más pequeña que Natsu, tal vez por uno o dos años _-Por qué hiciste eso?-_ Natsu le pregunto, ella estaba sosteniendo un palo, estaba temblando.

 _-Quién eres?-_ Ella le pregunto mientras alzaba el palo amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo

 _-Me llamo Natsu-_ El respondió con una gran sonrisa _-Y tu?-_ Él quería saber quién lo había golpeado

 _-Kagura, Kagura_ Mikazuchi _-_ Ella se aferraba a su arma _-Que quieres?-_ Ella desconfiaba

 _-Vi lo que ocurrió en el pueblo-_ El agacho la mirada _-Quise saber si aún había alguien-_ Él se levantó y le sonrió a la pequeña

 _-Haaaaa-_ Kagura intento salir de la caja, pero no pudo alzar lo suficiente su pie y termino estrellándose contra el piso

 _-Estas bien?-_ Natsu inmediatamente se acercó a Kagura para asegurarse que estaba bien, intento ayudarla a levantarse

 _-Déjame-_ Inmediatamente que el la toco, ella lo alejo _-Sabes donde esta Simón?-_ Ella se puso de pie por su propia cuenta, con los ajos comenzando a humedecerse ella le pregunto al peli rosa

 _-Quien?-_ Natsu no tenía idea de sobre quien le hablaba

 _-Mi hermano, él estaba conmigo cuando esa gente llego-_ La pequeña dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor

 _-No lo he visto-_ Los ojos de Natsu se sombrearon, él sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido _-Pero te ayudare a buscarlo-_ Ese mismo sentimiento hizo que inmediatamente ofreciera su ayuda

 _-De verdad?-_ Kagura se alegró un poco, pero aun no soltaba su arma

Ellos estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor del pueblo, a Natsu no le gustaba que Kagura viera todo lo que había ocurrido en la aldea, ella ponía una cara de disgusto y miedo, era normal, después de todo conocía a todas estas personas.

- _Estas bien?-_ Natsu le pregunto con voz baja

 _-Si-_ Ella contesto sin mucha expresión

Pasaron buscando al hermano de la pequeña de pelo morado durante horas pero no lo encontraron, la noche llego y Natsu preparo una fogata y consiguió algo de comer para ambos, estaban comiendo en silencio –Te gusta la fruta?- Natsu quería animar a la pequeña conversando, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, el resto de la cena se fue en silencio

Llego la hora de dormir, mañana seguirían con la búsqueda del hermano de Kagura, Natsu estaba a punto de dormirse recargado en un árbol pero quiso revisar una última vez y vio a algo que le retorció el estomago

- _Simón dónde estás?-_ Kagura estaba abrazando sus propias rodillas mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

 _-"Kagura…"-_ Natsu pensó para sí mismo

Él se acercó a ella, sentía lástima porque sabía cómo podría llegar a sufrir por perder a un ser querido

- _Estas… bien?-_ Él se sentó sobre sus rodillas, al lado de ella

 _-Si-_ Ella se limpió las lágrimas _-Lo estoy-_ Volvió a colocar su cabeza en sus rodillas

 _-No te preocupes-_ Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña _-Lo encontraremos-_ Le dio una de sus características grandes sonrisas

 _-Como lo sabes-_ Ella aún no se convencía

 _-Si no te rindes lo encontraras-_ Él lo explico muy simple

 _-Como puedes estar tan seguro?-_ Ella preguntaba con desesperación

 _-Porque yo también busco a alguien-_ Su mirada se entristeció _-A mi padre-_

 _-Por qué?-_ Ella se sorprendió, no se esperaba esto, pero era cierto, porque Natsu estaría solo?

 _-El también desapareció-_ Ella no lo creía, él estaba igual que ella, pero aun así el pareció feliz la mayor parte del tiempo

 _-Cuanto llevas buscándolo?-_ Ella se sentó de la misma forma que Natsu

 _-Una semana-_ Natsu dijo más tranquilo

 _-Y aun crees que podrás encontrarlo?-_ Kagura quería saber si el aun guardaba esperanza aun después de lo que para ella era mucho tiempo

 _-Si-_ Él ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo _-Porque si no dejo de buscarlo, seguro que terminare encontrándolo-_ El levanto sus brazos para demostrar ánimos

 _-Crees que yo pueda encontrar a Simón-_ Ella agacho un poco la mirada

 _-Si…-_ Natsu se sintió mal por ella _-Porque yo te ayudare-_ Ya no la quería ver triste

 _-De verdad?, de verdad lo harás?-_ Ella se acercó a él y le pregunto con bastante entusiasmó, el asintió con una gran sonrisa _-Gracias-_ Ella regreso a su lugar y contesto con una pequeña lagrima.

Ellos continuaron hablando de como encontraría a Igneel y a Simón, pero finalmente el sueño los venció.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Natsu se levantó muy cansado, había estado hasta tarde hablando con Kagura, el volteo a ver a su lado Kagura se había dormido en el árbol de al lado, pero ella no estaba – _Kagura_?- El sintió de nuevo esa presión en su pecho, a pesar de que solo llevaba un día de conocerla se había acoplado bien a ella, además de que ambos pasaban por situaciones similares, Natsu se puso de pie recogió su bolsa pensando que lo mejor sería marcharse pero en un momento…

- _Haaaaaa ayuda_ \- Con su oído mejorado pudo escuchar a Kagura gritar

- _Kagura donde estas_ \- El comenzó a correr en dirección de donde oyó los gritos, tuvo que adentrarse en el bosque - _Kagura_ \- El seguía gritándole pero no le respondía

El peli rosa finalmente encontró a la pequeña - _Natsu_!- Ella le pidió ayuda, estaba siendo estrangulada por un monstruo

- _Qué haces aquí_ \- Natsu reconoció al que atacaba a la de pelo morado, era un gran simio verde, él ya se había topado con esta bestia antes, el no aceptaba que Igneel fuera el señor del bosque y en una ocasión busco pelea, pero después de ser derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo nunca se atrevió a retar directamente a Igneel, pero volvió a intentar atacar al peli rosa, aunque Igneel nunca permitió nada.

- _Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo mocoso_ \- El gorila también reconoció a Natsu - _Donde esta esa lagartija que te acompañaba_ \- Él se burló de Igneel aprovechando su ausencia

- _Igneel no es una lagartija_ \- Natsu reclamo de manera cómica

 _-Nat…su_ \- Kagura volvió a pedir ayuda

- _Suéltala_ \- Natsu retomo el rumbo y volvió exigir que la liberaran

- _Mhhhh, te refieres a esto_ \- El gorila el alzo en su mano - _Ya que yo la recogí ahora es mía y no te la daré_ \- Él se rio

- _Ella no es un objeto_ \- Natsu grito cómicamente mientras reclamaba con la mano -Suéltala-

El gorila ignoro al peli rosa - _Oye ya que eres mía, no quieres ser mi esposa?_ \- Él se sonrojo mientras preguntaba, Kagura por su lado se puso morada como si fuese a vomitar

- _Rayos, me arrepiento de haberlo imaginado_ \- Natsu compartía el sentimiento de aberración

 _-Nunca, nunca, nunca_ \- La pequeña se sacudía mientras gritaba

Natsu comenzó a pensar en que debía hacer pero después de ver a Kagura por última vez se decidió - _Karyū no Tekken-_ Natsu Se lanzó hacia el frente con su puño envuelto en llamas, impacto el rostro del gorila, esto hizo que soltara a Kagura

El gorila recibió el puñetazo sin poder defenderse – _Maldito enano_ \- El gorila le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Natsu y lo mando contra un árbol

- _Natsu!-_ Kagura se preocupó por el puñetazo

 _-Karyu no Kenkaku-_ El regreso a toda velocidad hacia el mono verde envuelto en fuego y le dio un cabezazo en su frente, el gorila comenzó a temblar y finalmente cayó de espalda contra el suelo

 _-Natsu estas bien?-_ La pequeña se acercó al peli rosa preocupada

 _-Si pero tenemos que irnos, despertara pronto-_ Él dijo mientras se levantaba y la agarraba de la mano

 _-Si-_ Ella comenzó a correr junta a Natsu

Ellos regresaron a la ciudad y al cruzarla se encontraron con la salida del bosque Natsu quería seguir corriendo pero Kagura lo detuvo – _Que haces tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que ese tonto vuelva_ -

- _Pero Simón_ \- Ella aun creía que podría encontrarlo aquí

 _-Kagura…-_ Natsu no quería dejarla sola en el bosque

 _-No puedo irme-_ Ella volteo a ver el pueblo

- _Pero si te quedas_ …- Natsu se acercó a ella, el no quería decirle lo que podría ocurrirle si el gorila la encontraba de nuevo _-Te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar a Simón, pero vámonos_ \- El volvió a tomarla de la mano, el quería ayudarla porque sabía lo horrible que es estar sin su familia - _Lo encontraremos pero ahora no podemos lidiar todo el tiempo con ese gorila_ \- Él le dijo apresurado

En el fondo ella sabía que era cierto lo que decía - _Lo prometes_?- Ella estaba considerando seguir al peli rosa

- _Lo juro!-_ El contesto inmediatamente, con seguridad pero con una gran sonrisa

Natsu y Kagura salieron del bosque y comenzaron a caminar, ella volteo a ver por última vez su pueblo natal, ya solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

* * *

 **Unas semanas después…**

El par de pequeños habían llegado a la ciudad Mahogany, ellos nunca habían visto una ciudad tan grande y con tanta gente y realmente se sentían abrumados, ellos se adentraron más y más, cada vez había más gente, era muy diferente a un pequeño pueblo y mucho más diferente a un bosque inhabitado, ellos querían atravesar esa ciudad para seguir su camino pero algo les llamo la atención, un grupo de sujetos al lado de una gran calle estaban molestando a una niña gordita, morena y con un afro.

- _Oye por que no convences a tu maestra de que nos deje visitarla_ s- El grupo de sujetos adultos se acercaron a la pequeña

- _Hm_ \- Esto llamo la atención de Natsu

- _Oye que tal si nos la llevamos_ – Un sujeto se puso por delante del resto - _Tal vez así su maestra cambie de actitud_ \- El sujeto levanto a la pequeña por la parte trasera de su blusa

- _Bájame idiota_ \- La niña gritaba y pataleaba en la cara del tipo

- _Hey_ \- En medio del alboroto, la pequeña logro darle una patada en el rostro - _Maldita mocosa_ \- El alzo su mano, dando a entender que quería golpearla

- _Hey_ \- Natsu se acercó al grupo que estaba armando alboroto - _Déjala_ \- El encaro a los sujetos

- _Piérdete niño, este no es tu asunto_ \- El sujeto volvió a levantar la mano, el simplemente había ignorado a Natsu.

Ha Natsu se le salto una vena, no solo lo ignoraron sino que también seguían metiéndose con la niña - _Karyū no Hoko-_ Una flama salió de la boca de Natsu en dirección al sujeto que cargaba a la morena

El fuego llego a su cara _-Ha que rayos, ese niño escupió fuego-_ El sujeto quedo con leves quemaduras en el rostro, pero eso no hizo que dejara de intentar pelear

- _No se atrevan a subestimar a un dragon slayer_ \- Natsu no se percató del débil efecto de su movimiento, así que se puso a fanfarronear

- _A un qué?_ \- varios tipos se pusieron frente a Natsu – _Eres una clase de cirquero?_ -

- _No te atrevas a burlarte_ \- A Natsu se le volvió a saltar una vena, se burlaron de la magia que Igneel le enseño

- _Mago o no esta me la pagas_ \- Él puso su pie sobre la cabeza del peli rosa y la puso contra el suelo

- _Natsu_ \- Kagura no sabía qué hacer, estaba preocupada, por instinto comenzó a correr hacia Natsu, pero algo la detuvo

- _Son muy valientes al atacar a niños pequeños_ \- Una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y largo hasta los hombros, con una buena complexión física, tenía alrededor de 35 años y llevaba un vestido largo de color café, se puso frente a los hombres - _Pero que harán contra un mago adulto_ \- Ellos se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición, esto hizo que retrocedieran

- _Ehhh-_ Los sujetos no podían ni hablar

- _Entonces_ \- Ella levanto una ceja esperando la reacción, los sujetos solo pudieron mover sus piernas para correr, ellos no querían enfrentarse al maestro de un gremio de magos

- _Whoo…_ \- Kagura y Natsu estaban impresionados, ninguno noto cuando fue que se acercó, y tenía una presencia imponente

- _Como estas Risley?_ \- Ella se acercó a la pequeña

- _Bien_ \- La morenita se levantó y sacudió la falda

- _Y tú?_ \- La señora se acercó a Natsu y a Kagura que lo acompañaba

- _Ehhh?, o estoy bien_ \- Él se levantó rápidamente y respondio

- _Como se llaman_ \- Ella se incoó para quedar a la misma altura que los niños

- _Yo soy Natsu-_ Se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar, el seguía fanfarroneando

- _Y yo Kagura_ \- Ella solo se inclino

- _Yo soy Amane, la maestra del gremio Mermaid Heels_ \- Ella se levantó y los saludo amablemente

- _"Un gremio?_ "- Natsu pregunto para si mismo - _"Eso que es?"_ \- Igneel nunca le hablo acerca de eso

La Maestra sé quedo viendo fijamente a Kagura - _Ocurre algo_?- La niña lo noto

- _No_ \- Ella negó con la cabeza - _Solo me gustaría agradecerles por ayudar a Risley_ \- ella se dio la vuelta

Ella los llevo a una heladería local, era un pequeño local rojo con mesas al aire libre, era muy tranquilo

- _Les agrado?_ \- Ella le pregunto mientras los observaba comer su postre

- _Si_ \- Ellos contestaron con gusto

- _Y que hacen un par de niños viajando solos_?- Ella levanto una ceja con intriga

- _Estamos buscando a mi padre y a su hermano_ \- Natsu contesto triste, Kagura prefirió no hablar

- _Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?_ \- La maestra le pregunto a Kagura

- _No_ \- Ella respondió

- _Te gustaría echarle un ojo al edificio de nuestro gremio?-_ Ella volvió a preguntarle a Kagura

- _S…si_ \- El hecho de que solo le preguntara a ella le extraño, pero aun así acepto, caminaron hacia un gran edificio, este se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, era un gran edificio de muchos pisos, estaba hecho de ladrillos grises y tenía un aire a un castillo medieval

- _Este es nuestro gremio, Mermaid Heels_ \- Ella dijo mientras se paraba frente a una gran puerta de madera -Que te parece-

- _Que es un gremio?_ \- Natsu pregunto

- _Un gremio es el hogar de todos sus miembros_ \- Ella volteo a ver a su gremio - _Es donde muchas personas de todos los lugares forman lazos mutuos, se cuidan unos a otros y ayudan a gente con problemas_ \- Volvió a mirar a los pequeños - _Casi como una familia_ \- Ella sonrió - _Quieren entrar_ \- Ella le enseño el interior, en todo el lugar una gran alfombra café varias mesas circulares estaban en toda la sala, había muchas magas pero, por que solo mujeres?

- _Esta es la sala del gremio?-_ Kagura pregunto

La maestra asintió felizmente - _Quieren comer algo?_ \- ella entro seguida por los pequeños, se sentaron en una mesa y le hizo señales a una joven que estaba hai, parece que sabían que debían traer cuando hubiera invitados - _Y a donde planean ir ahora_?-

- _No lo sabemos_ \- Kagura respondió

- _Teníamos planeado atravesar la ciudad y seguir avanzando al este_ \- Natsu rápidamente continuo

- _Y crees que es una buena idea?_ \- Ella volteo a ver al peli rosa - _Que pasaría si vuelven a encontrarse con sujetos como esos?_ \- Ella seguía preguntando, Natsu no sabía que estaba pasando – _Crees que estará segura_ \- Ella se refería a Kagura, Natsu se quedó pensando en eso - _No te gustaría quedarte en el gremio?_ \- Ella le ofreció a la pequeña

- _Yo?, pero yo no sé usar magia_ \- Ella se sacó de onda con esto ultimo

- _Pero tienes un gran contenedor mágico_ \- Ella afirmo con una sonrisa - _Solo te falta practicar y encontrar tu magia_ \- Ella continuo alegre

- _Pero…solo yo?_ \- -Ella agacho la cabeza mientras preguntaba, después de lo que le ocurrió a su pueblo, Natsu le había ayudado mucho, ya sentía cierto apego por el

- _Lamentable mente Mermaid Heels es un gremio exclusivo de mujeres_ \- ella dijo con una voz un poco apenada

- _Eh….yo….no_ …- Kagura no sabía cómo negarse pero alguien la interrumpió

- _Ella estará segura aquí?_ \- Natsu pregunto mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos, la maestra del gremio asintió con seriedad - _Ven_ \- El tomo de la mano a la pequeña y la guio a la salida - _Me divertí mucho viajando contigo_ \- Él le dio una gran sonrisa, pero aun expresaba tristeza

- _Eh?_ \- Kagura no se esperaba que el peli rosa dijera algo como eso

- _Pásatela bien, espero que encuentres a Simón_ \- El comenzó a caminar en reversa para alejarse - _Adiós_ \- El termino de darse la vuelta

- _Nat…su?-_ A ella se le escapo una pequeña lagrima, ella corrió detrás del dragon slayer - _No tú me prometiste que los encontraríamos juntos!_ \- ella se aferró a su playera

-Pero estarás más segura aquí, además si te quedas es más probable que encuentres a tu hermano- A Natsu desde pequeño se le enseño a hacer lo correcto, incluso si era difícil, fue de lo último que su padre le enseño antes de marcharse

- _Yo no quiero quedarme_ \- Ella seguía sujeta a la playera

La maestra quedo sorprendida, no creía que ella prefiriera seguir viajando de manera obviamente agotadora contar de irse con el - _Qué clase de persona seria si sigo con eso_ \- Los niños voltearon a verla - _Tu puedes quedarte también_ \- Kagura sonrió, junto a la maestra - _Pero tendrás que acatar una reglas_ \- Ella se volvió seria

- _Por supuesto_ \- Él no lo dudó ni un segundo

-N _o traerás más chicos al gremio_ \- Ella comenzó con su lista - _No revelaras los secretos del gremio, no molestaras a las chicas y por ultimo_ \- ella se agacho para quedar a su altura - _Ya que serás el único hombre, tendrás que protegerlas a todas con todas tus fuerzas_ \- Ella le dio una gran sonrisa, Natsu asintió y Kagura sonrió

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, como ya es costumbre en mis capítulos, un chorazo**

 **Lo primero, esto no será un harem (Por si se lo preguntaban) ese llegara pronto (No sé qué tan pronto), pero por ahora será un NatsuxKagura**

 **Sobre el orden de cómo lo subiré será una semana uno y otra semana otro, no se cual subiré la siguiente semana, supongo que sera un capitulo de doble dragon, pero bueno ya se daran cuenta del orden.  
**

 **Como siempre ayuda, consejos y dudas son bien recibidas, hasta la siguiente semana :D**


	2. Que decepcion

Despues de tanta espera aqui esta el segundo cap de este fic. en la parte de abajo explico por que no habia subido episodio, lo siento muchisimo e intentare que no se repita, bueno a lo que truje

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y ultima interrupción Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Yo no quiero quedarme- Ella seguía sujeta a la playera

La maestra quedo sorprendida, no creía que ella prefiriera seguir viajando de manera obviamente agotadora contar de irse con el -Qué clase de persona seria si sigo con eso- Los niños voltearon a verla -Tu puedes quedarte también- Kagura sonrió, junto a la maestra -Pero tendrás que acatar una reglas- Ella se volvió seria

-Por supuesto- Él no lo dudó ni un segundo

-No traerás más chicos al gremio- Ella comenzó con su lista -No revelaras los secretos del gremio, no molestaras a las chicas y por ultimo- ella se agacho para quedar a su altura -Ya que serás el único hombre, tendrás que protegerlas a todas con todas tus fuerzas- Ella le dio una gran sonrisa, Natsu asintió y Kagura sonrió

* * *

Algunos años pasaron después, el gremio se veía un poco diferente, era igual de grande pero se veía que había sufrido una remodelación, la sala principal ahora tenía una decoración digna de un hotel de lujo, una alfombre de color Marrón muy agradable a la vista, aún conservaba candelabros pero ya eran con focos en lugar de velas y unas cortinas que hacia juego con la alfombra, era un gremio muy cuidado pero en un momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

La luz no dejo ver de quien se trataba inmediatamente, pero después de unos momentos la identidad de las personas se revelo, eran Natsu y Kagura que al parecer habían regresado de una misión- _Estamos de vuelta- Natsu había cambiado con el pasar de los años pero mantenía su_ cabello puntiagudo de color de rosa igual que siempre y su bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón que heredó de Igneel seguía colgada en su cuello. Lleva un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias negras

 _-Hola, regresamos-_ Kagura vestía un ahora es una joven delgada, con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura que llega a la mitad de su espalda, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, por debajo del flequillo lleva un par de mechones de cabello corto que terminan en la parte del pómulo, y más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho. Lleva puesta una chaqueta blanca con decoración de color amarillo, está algo abierta para dejar ver una camisa de cuello y una corbata de color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos, ella también porta unos guantes de color blanco, a juego con el resto de su ropa En las piernas, lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta sobre las medias. Y en su cabeza ata un listón, con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba, que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de un conejo.

 _-Bienvenidos-_ Risleyque estaba sentada en una mesa cerca a la puerta junto con otros miembros del gremio recibieron alegremente al par

 _-Como les fue es su misión-_ Arania que estaba a unas mesas de distancia les pregunto con una ligera sonrisa

 _-Excelente, no tuvimos problemas-_ Kagura tranquila pero rápidamente respondió a la pregunta de la maestra

 _-¿Mh?-_ Ella noto una expresión extraña en el rostro del peli rosa, y al parecer no fue la única

 _-¿Que le ocurre?-_ pregunto, era difícil no notar esa expresión en el usualmente alegre Natsu

 _-No quieres escucharlo-_ Kagura como rogando por no tener que sufrir de nuevo respondió a su compañera

 _-Fue totalmente aburrido-_ A Natsu no le importo la súplica de su compañera e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar _-como probare que soy el mejor con misiones de tan bajo nivel-_ Él estaba totalmente seguro de si mismo

 _-¿Eh?-_ La maestra reacciono desde el centro de la sala al oír esto _-¿Que misiones son de bajo nivel?-_ La maestra pregunto un poco molesta, no porque negara lo que el peli rosa decía, sino porque no le gustaba que sus magos se quejaran de sus decisiones

 _-Las que me permites hacer-_ Natsu como siempre se quejó _-Cuando nos dejaras ir en una misión de alto nivel-_ Él ya quería ser considerado un mago fuerte

 _-Cuando considere que sean capaces de hacerlo-_ La maestra después de esforzarse mucho logro calmarse _-¿Creen poder esperar?-_ Ella pregunto ahora con una sonrisa un tanto maternal

 _-Pues en rea…-_ Natsu planeaba continuar replicando pero un golpe fuerte en su cabeza lo detuvo

 _-Esperaremos pacientes esa oportunidad Maestra-_ Kagura se colocó al lado de Natsu _-¿Cierto?-_ Ella le dio una mirada fuerte al peli rosa

 _-Está bien, por ahora-_ A Natsu no le quedo más opción que obedecer a Kagura

 _-Deben estar cansados después de una larga misión-_ Cuando las cosas se calmaron Beth se acercó al par y comenzó a charlar

 _-El viaje fue lo único agotador-_ Natsu respondió volteando a un lado, el simple hecho de recordar el viaje le causaba molestias

 _-Ho, ¿por lo de tus mareos?-_ Ella rápidamente recordó el motivo

 _-Si-_ El contesto tajante, no le gustaba hablar de sus mareos

 _-Bueno, a pesar de que yo no me mareo, también estoy cansada-_ Kagura quiso consolar a él peli rosa un poco

 _-¿Vamos a casa?-_ Natsu dijo, ahora solo quería descansar _-Tengo hambre-_ Dijo mientras tocaba su estomago

 _-Está bien, volvamos-_ Kagura dijo mientras suspiraba, no comprendía donde entraba toda esa comida

 _-Hasta mañana-_ Ella se inclinó y se despidió cortésmente de todas sus compañeras de gremio

 _-Adiós-_ Natsu levanto la mano para despedirse

 _-Hasta mañana-_ Ellas igualmente se despidieron, pero ellas se quedaron en la sala del gremio

* * *

 **En la casa de Natsu y Kagura**

Ellos estaban en su casa, era una lugar grande, era de dos pisos pero siendo de los mejores magos de su gremio no debe ser difícil pagarla, esta casa era simple comparada con el gremio, pero se sentía muy acogedora, tenía plantas por todo el lugar y la pared conservo el color gris que las rocas con las que estaba construida le dieron desde el inicio, sus muebles no seguían un estilo en concreto, algunos como los sofás eran de color vino muy formal pero en cambio el comedor era de un amarillo muy alegre. Natsu estaba sentado en el comedor y Kagura estaba de pie en la cocina

 _-Que comeremos hoy-_ Natsu tenía sus brazos sobre su nuca

Ella comenzó con los preparativos, en este momento se lavaba las manos _-Hay una ensalada que quiero probar-_ Ella estaba entusiasmada con su nueva receta, pero inmediatamente noto el gesto de disgusto en el peli rosa _-Y bueno algo de pescado-_ Esto inmediatamente puso de buen humor a Natsu

 _-Vamos-_ Él dijo con una sonrisa y sus brazos en alto

 _-Bien tú cocina el pescado, yo preparare la ensalada-_ Ella inmediatamente se dirigió a donde sus ingredientes se encontraban

 _-Hecho-_ El simplemente salió a fuera de la casa y cocino el pescado rápidamente con sus propias llamas

 _-Haaaaaa-_ El exhalo mientras sobaba su estómago dando a entender que estaba satisfecho _-Estuvo delicioso-_ Esto lo dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a Kagura

 _-Pienso igual-_ Ella limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo

Ya sin necesidad de decir una palabra para coordinarse, ambos llevaron todos los trastes al fregadero, después de un tiempo terminaron con ellos

 _-Ten-_ Natsu le dio el último plato seco a Kagura

 _-Terminamos-_ Ella dijo triunfal mientras ponía el ultimo plato en el escurridor _-Ahora es momento de dormir-_ Ella dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos y se dirigía a las escaleras

 _-Hasta mañana-_ Natsu se despidió mientras se acosta en una hamaca que se encontraba en la sala

 _-Buenas noches-_ Ella por su lado subió a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso

* * *

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre se levantaron, desayunaron y se encaminaron al gremio pero cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que veían, la parte delantera del gremio estaba destruida, en donde ayer había una puerta ahora solo había un agujero enorme, en frente del desastre la maestra estaba observando la situación y ellos se le acercaron

 _-¿Que ocurrió aquí?-_ Kagura pregunto preocupada mientras veía la escena, Natsu no decía nada

 _-Por la noche, alguien nos atacó-_ La maestra dijo con un tono que daba a notar que estaba desanimada, siguiendo su vista a través de la pared podían ver a Beth recostada en una mesa, la boche anterior a ella le había tocado cerrar el gremio después de limpiar

 _-¿Saben quién fue?-_ Natsu al fin hablo

 _-No, últimamente todo había estado tranquilo-_ Ella respondió rápidamente

 _-¿Las demás están bien?-_ Kagura le pregunto con preocupación

 _-Sí, afortunadamente nadie más salió herida-_ Ante esto todos sintieron un leve alivio

 _-Bien-_ Natsu aplaudió esto e inmediatamente se puso pecho tierra y comenzó a pasar su cara por todo el piso

 _-¿Qué hace?-_ A la maestra se le resbaló una gota de sudor al verlo, no comprendía por que hacia eso

 _-Intentando averiguar quién lo hizo-_ Kagura respondió como si con solo verlo debiera descubrirlo

 _-Su olor aun es fuerte-_ Cuando el peli rosa dijo esto la maestra recordó inmediatamente que una de sus habilidades era el súper olfato

 _-Sabes de quien es-_ La maestra pregunto

 _-No-_ Él se levantó del piso mientras hablaba _-Pero en cuanto me lo tope lo notare-_ Comenzó a sacudirse su ropa _-Y entonces entenderá que nadie se mete con el gremio-_ El choco sus puños con energía

 _-Vamos tranquilízate, tenemos que entrar al gremio y ver cómo sigue Beth-_ Kagura puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo

 _-Está bien-_ No le quedo más opción que acceder a eso, ellos entraron y se acercaron a su lastimada compañera

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ Kagura generalmente tiene una cara inexpresiva, pero cuando uno de sus amigos era herido demostraba abiertamente ese sentimiento

 _-Pudo ser peor-_ Ella contesto con una pequeña broma, en un intento de relajar el ambiente

 _-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-_ Natsu oportunamente regreso al tema del que Beth quería salir

 _-No, simplemente usaron una magia que emanaba un humo negro, no pude verlo-_ Ella contesto con un poco de impotencia

 _-Bueno es un alivio ver que estas mejor, ahora podremos ayudar a la reconstrucción de la fachada del gremio-_ Kagura recordó la situación de la parte frontal del gremio, y con la mirada le señalo a Natsu la salida, indicándole que salieran

 _-Si-_ Beth hablo antes de que salieran _-Lamento no ser de ayuda-_ Esto lo dijo cabizbaja

 _-Tú preocúpate por recuperarte-_ Natsu le dijo sin voltear a verla mientras salía del gremio, esto alegro un poco a la herida

Afuera del gremio muchas de las magas querían observar que harían en la reconstrucción del gremio, pero les causó sorpresa la escena que encontraron

 _-Bueno dentro de lo malo-_ La maestra observaba sentada en un banco al dragón slayer _-Solo destruyo la parte frontal del gremio-_ Observaba los derrumbes

 _-Sí, Natsu solo debería ser suficiente para repararlo todo-_ Kagura observaba todo con un plano en su mano, como si fuera un arquitecto revisando su obra

Natsu estaba llevando vigas de madera y carretillas de piedra un tras otra _-A pesar de que puedo hacerlo-_ De repente se detuvo _-¿no crees que deberían ayudarme?-_ El grito de manera cómica al peli morada que solo lo observaba

 _-Pero me pregunto, ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho y por qué?-_ Kagura lo ignoro y comenzó a hablarle a la maestra

 _-No sabría decirte por que, desde hace algunos años el gremio no había sufrido de este tipo de ataques-_ Ella simplemente cruzo sus piernas

 _-No me ignoren-_ Él se molestó de nuevo

 _-¿Por qué hablas como si antes esto hubiese sido cosa de todos los días?-_ Ella llego relativamente hace poco tiempo por lo que no sabía de qué hablaba

 _-Por qué lo era-_ Ella dijo de manera cortante

 _-¿En serio?-_ Kagura quería escuchar más

 _-Ser un gremio exclusivo de mujeres trae consigo problemas-_ Ella suspiro mientras hablaba, al parecer no le gustaba recordar esa parte del pasado del gremio _-Todos creían que por ser mujeres, éramos un gremio débil, así que fuimos objetivo de muchos gremios tanto oficiales como oscuros-_

 _-¿Y por qué ese cambio?-_ Kagura cada vez sentía más curiosidad

 _-Bueno, últimamente hemos demostrado tener un buen número de magos poderosos-_ Ella tenía una mirada alegre mientras recordaba, pero de repente una sonrisa también se hizo presente _-Pero la principal razón es ese chico tonto de por ahí-_

 _-¿En serio?-_ A Kagura le parecía increíble

 _-Tener cerca a alguien quien pierde la cabeza rápidamente puede tener sus ventajas-_ Ella se rio levemente _-Pero bueno eso lo sabes mejor que cualquiera de nosotras-_ Ella miro fijamente a la espadachín

 _-Natsu, te echaré una mano-_ Ella rápidamente se volteó hacia Natsu, intentando escapar de la tortura que evidentemente sufriría su orgullo

Ambos trabajaron la mayor parte del día, bajo los cuidados y supervisión de su maestra

 _-Bueno nos vamos a casa-_ Kagura se sacudió el polvo mientras se dirigía a la maestra

 _-Adiós-_ Natsu siguió el ejemplo y ambos partieron a casa.

* * *

Ya en su hogar la rutina de la noche anterior se repitió, y ambos se marcharon a dormir, pero unas horas después algo ocurrió

 _-¿Que ocurre esta vez?-_ Natsu se despertó en medio de la noche, una luz entraba por la ventana y fue suficiente para despertar al dragón

El peli rosa se asomó por la ventana y pudo notar que ese resplandor venía desde la misma dirección del gremio _-¿De nuevo?-_ Natsu inmediatamente salió de su casa procurando no despertar a la espadachín, el solamente no quería preocuparla.

* * *

 **Ya en el gremio**

Natsu desde lejos pudo observar la escena, era un sujeto un poco más alto que el, con unas ropas parecidas a un traje de gala de color gris, tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás y era de color amarillo, pero no tenía una complexión física semejante a la de un guerrero sino más bien era delgado.

 _-Haaaaaaaaaaaa-_ Él estaba "peleando" contra Arania, ya que la noche anterior Beth sufrió el ataque esta vez ella tuvo que ocuparse del gremio, pero no era capaz de manejar esto, ella salió volando a causa de un puñetazo de su oponente.

Natsu salió corriendo a toda velocidad para atrapar a su compañera, logro atraparla en el aire, pero ella ya estaba inconsciente _-¡¿Hey quien rayos eres tu¡?-_ El aun con Arania en sus brazos confronto al extraño

 _-Hoooooooooo, pero si se trata del dragón de Mermaid Heel-_ Él lo dijo con una sorpresa fingida _-Permite presentarme, soy Akito un gran fan de este gremio-_ El seguía hablando con prepotencia

 _-Conque un fan-_ Natsu se volteó y puso a Arania en suelo, para evitar que corriera más peligro _-Si es así-_ cuando dijo esto se dio la vuelta hacia el rubio _-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima a sus miembros?-_ Una vena de su frente amenazaba con salirse

 _-Je, no creo que te interese-_ El inclino un poco su cabeza mientras se rascaba la oreja, esto lo hacía para parecer desinteresado

 _-Al contario, soy todo oídos-_ El encendió llamas en sus manos

 _-Eso paso hace un par de años-_ El por primera vez hablo de manera seria _-Pero si en realidad me quieres obligar a hablar-_ Tomo una posición de pelea _-¿Por qué_ _no me derrotas primero?-_

 _-Así que, ¿así lo quieres?-_ Natsu pregunto, ahora el sonaba alegre _-Ahora si estoy encendido-_

 _Natsu avivo aún más las llamas de sus manos, después a gran velocidad se lanzó hacia su oponente -_ _Karyū no Tekken-_

 _-_ _Smokescreen-_ Él puso una gran barrera de humo a su alrededor, esto hizo imposible que Natsu lo detectara, c _uando volvió a aparecer está a unos metros del suelo -Dark fist-_ Alrededor de su mano se juntó una gran cantidad de humo, con el balanceo de su brazo este salió disparado y tomando la forma de un gran puño se dirigió a Natsu

 _-_ _Karyū no Hōkō-_ El peli rosa alcanzo a reaccionar lanzando su aliento hacia ese gran puño, cuando hicieron contacto una gran explosión ocurrió y el lugar se llenó de humo, esta vez el que desapareció de la vista de su oponente fue Natsu

 _-Twister smokes- Aun en el aire el dio una aplauso con gran fuerza y de sus manos surgió un gran remolino hecho de humo, era comparable a un taladro_ _-"¿Dónde rayos esta?"- Su ataque golpeo el suelo, el peli rosa ya no se encontraba ahí_

 _-_ _Karyū no Gokugeki-_ Elevándose cerca de la espalda de su oponente Natsu junto llamas en sus brazos y las lanzo como si fueran unos látigos impactando de lleno la espalda de su oponente

El salió disparado contra el suelo a gran velocidad, tardo un tiempo en levantarse _-Mh-_ cuando finalmente se levantó limpio la unión de sus labios, una gota de sangre se había quedado allí _-Nada mal-_ El miro al dragón slayer mientras este decencia

-¿ _Y bien?-_ Natsu se quedó de pie, esperando si su rival seguiría con esto o se rendiría

El rubio inmediatamente se levantó y sin previo aviso invoco cuatro círculos de magia de color morado – _Black rain-_ De esos círculos varias bolas de humo salieron disparadas, pero no hacia Natsu si no hacia el cielo – _Veamos como esquivas mi ataque más destructivo-_ En el momento en el que dijo esto y cuando alcanzaron una gran altura las esferas explotaron y cientos de pequeñas balas negras comenzaron a caer en dirección a Natsu

-Natsu no se movía, simplemente lleno de fuego sus brazos y se cubrió con ellos, cuando las balas lo alcanzaban hacían un ruido parecido a dos trozos de metal golpeándose, tras el sonido explosiones por todos lados se hicieron presentes

- _Ha, supongo que no eres tan bueno como se dice-_ Él ya estaba festejando su victoria pero un resplandor le cortó la risa de tajo

Desde el humo Natsu tenía sus brazos alrededor de su propi o cuerpo y generando un brillo muy intenso comenzó a girarlos - _Guren Bakuenjin-_ Una espiral de fuego fue lanzada hacia el mago de humo, el debido a la sorpresa y a que las habilidades físicas no eran lo suyo, no fue capaz de esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno, cuando el resplandor se fue pudimos ver a Akito en el suelo, la parte superior de su ropa estaba destrozada, otra señal de lo destructivo que fue el ataque era que atrás de del rubio el suelo fue erosionado por varios metros

Natsu se acercó a él y tranquilamente le pregunto _-¿Ahora me dirás por qué hiciste esto?_ \- después de esto se sentó a su lado

El suspiro – _Fue hace algunos años…..-_

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Estamos Mahogany, hace unos 4 cuatro años, podemos ver a un Akito más joven, pero en el mismo estilo de ropa, estaba caminando con un rumbo fijo, el gremio Mermaid Heels, él había escuchado que recientemente habían comenzado a admitir hombres y él lo vio como una gran oportunidad – _Falta poco para llegar y una vez que entre, no debería ser difícil ser el más fuerte de un gremio de solo mujeres-_ El al parecer compartía la idea que por ser mujeres, eran débiles _-"Y tampoco debería tardar en encontrar a una linda chica que quiera casarse"-_ Esto lo dijo un poco sonrojado (una escena un tanto extraña).

Al fin estaba enfrente de su destino pero lo que vio no era la bienvenida que esperaba

-Haaaaaaaaaa- un hombre de buena altura salió volando fuera del gremio

Una joven de baja estatura, cabello de color morado, con ojos color miel y una complexión física delgada salió, al parecer ella había sido la culpable del vuelo que el hombro dio - _No importa lo que digas, basura como tú nunca pertenecerá a este gremio_ \- Ella volvió dentro del gremio y detrás de ella azoto la puerta

El joven Akito se quedó hay de pie por un buen rato, muchos creerían que fue porque esta escena lo asusto pero en realidad – _"Creo que encontré a mi futura esposa"-_ Él pensaba sobre su futuro junto a la chica mientras corría hacia la puerta del gremio

El toco muy seguro de sí mismo la puerta, la misma chica de hace un instante salió a responder. El por un momento no pudo hablar pero el ruido de un chico haciendo alboroto adentro lo saco de su transe, era un chico de su misma edad, con cabello rosado, se veía muy alegre –" _Después de todo es cierto, ya admiten hombres"-_ Él se sentía triunfal, después de un momento dijo el motivo del por qué estaba aquí – _Hola, mi nombre es Aki_ …- Él fue interrumpido

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ \- La chica no tenía ganas de escuchar rodeos

Él se recompuso y dijo – ¿ _Es cierto que están admitiendo nuevos miembros?-_

 _-Si-_ El chico ya se sentía dentro del gremio - _Pero, este gremio solo acepta mujeres-_ Ella inmediatamente cerró la puerta

El joven rubio se congelo por un instante, esta situación nunca se le paso por la cabeza, el volvió en sí y volvió a tocar la puerta, La misma chica salió a atender de nuevo

- _¿Ahora qué quieres?-_ Ella ya se veía molesta

Él no sabía cómo preguntar esto, pero al final lo hizo – _Si este es un gremio exclusivo de mujeres, ¿por qué él está aquí?-_ El no comprendía porque ese chico podía entrar y el no

La chica volteo a ver al joven que estaban señalando, una sonrisa broto inconscientemente en su cara _–Natsu es un caso especial-_ Estas palabras molestaron al rubio

 _-"¿Especial?, ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto de especial?"-_ Él estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero una voz desde el interior se lo impidió

- _Kagura, mira lo que la maestra va a hacer-_ El chico de pelo rosa, se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa, tomo a la chica por la muñeca y la jalo hacia adentro, la chica en un intento fallido de sujetarse a algo cerró la puerta tras ellos, el joven rubio solo se quedó ahí de pie.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

 _-…Y ese es por qué jure que tomaría venganza del chico y el gremio que me alejaron de mi amada-_ El termino de hablar y volteo a ver a Natsu

El peli rosa estaba ahí, con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo, tardo en tomar la palabra – _Dices que hiciste todo eso-_ Él se levantó de donde estaba sentado _-¿Por qué hace cuatro años no pudiste casarte con Kagura?-_ Una vena en su frente amenazaba con salirse

 _-¿He?-_ El rubio sintió algo en su cuello _-¿Heeeeee?-_ Estaba siendo cargado por la mano de Natsu

 _-No quiero volver a verte por aquí-_ El tenia ojos amenazadores mientras arrojaba al rubio al cielo _-Y mucho menos molestando a Kagura-_ Él le grito al rubio que estaba volando (De una manera que recordaba al equipo rocket)

 _-Me sorprende que reaccionara de esa forma-_ Kagura se sorprendió, al parecer Natsu no pudo evitar que ella lo siguiera, la espadachín estaba sentada en un tejado

 _-Bueno, ¿a que hombre le gusta que se metan con su mujer?-_ La maestra que estaba a su lado le dijo a Kagura

La peli morada se sonrojo como un tomate - _E…no- nosotros no…. –_ Ella decidió dejar de hablar y mejor escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, ante esto la maestra no pudo evitar morirse de risa .

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aqui llega el segundo episodio de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, por que en el siguiente cap iniciara su primer saga, ¿de que sera? ya lo vera.**

 **En este episodio solo lo hice para que supieran que natsu y kagura viven juntos y algunas consecuencias que sufriria un gremio de mujeres si aceptaran a un hombre.**

 **Ahora se que esto no les importa pero aun si lo dire. No pude subir capitulos antes por que estuve muy, muy ocupado con mis practicas de la especialidad y sinseramente ni siquiera me salian las palabaras para un capitulo decente, y mejor esperar pero subir algo bueno a subir pronto una poqueria. La siguiente semana toca cap de mi otro fic, por lo que de este no habra.**

 **Consejos, dudas y observaciones son binvenidas hasta la proxima :D**


	3. El inicio del paraiso

Y despues de tres semanas subiendo, aqui esta el tercer cap de este fic. en la parte de bajo les dejo una pregunta para que me digan que prefieren sobre algo, asi que leanlo todo!, bueno fuera de broma disfrutenlo

- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y lo ultimo Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Nos encontramos en la sala del gremio Mermaid Heels, generalmente el gremio es muy tranquilo, incluso Natsu sabe guardar la paz pero con la visita de ciertas personas eso cambio, Natsu estaba peleando contra un chico sin playera, de su misma altura pero de pelo negro, Kagura mientras tanto estaba sentada en una mesa con un par de chicas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia

La chica rubia hablo - _Cómo has estado-_ Ella tenía ojos marrones, lleva el cabello recogido en dos coletas, ella usa una camiseta sin mangas blancas ajustada, un cinturón que del que cuelgan unas llaves y una mini falda azul. Tiene una marca con forma de hada en su mano derecha,

 _-Bien gracias, y ustedes han estado bien-_ Kagura contesto con una casi imperceptible sonrisa

Esta vez respondió la chica pelirroja _-Si-_ Es una mujer joven que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones y tiene una figura. Lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una, en la parte inferior lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

 _-Es bueno oírlo-_ Ella volvió a sonreír

Ahora muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando como fue que estas personas se conocieron, en especial si las reconocieron y esta es la explicación

 **FLASH BACK**

Natsu y Kagura están en una ciudad diferente a la del gremio, están en Dromase, una linda y pequeña ciudad, ellos están regresando a casa después de acabar con un trabajo, ellos mientras caminaban pasaron enfrente de una repostería.

Natsu noto inmediatamente que Kagura miraba fijamente el pequeño local, y ya que el también sentía hambre le pareció una buena oportunidad para entrar _-¿Oye quieres entrar a ver?-_ El ofreció

Ella contuvo sus grandes ansias _-Está bien, después de todo ya es la hora del almuerzo-_ Y actuó tranquilamente

 _-Si ya me lo había imaginado-_ Él se sobaba el estómago mientras lo decía

Ellos entraron en el local y comenzaron a ver que vendían, después de un rato Kagura encontró lo que más le gustaba, pastel de frambuesa _-Disculpe-_ Desspues de verlo inmediatamente se dispuso a comprarlo _-¿Cuánto cuesta este postre?-_ Ella empezó a buscar su monedero

 _-Lo siento, pero este era el último, ya no tenemos en venta-_ El encargado se disculpó mientras lo ponía en una caja y lo subía al mostrador

De repente una chica se acercó y tomo la caja _-Gracias, que tenga un buen día-_ Ella agradecio

 _-Igualmente-_ El encargado recibió su paga e igualmente agradeció

Natsu intento consolar a su compañera _-Vamos hay muchos postres, aunque no sean tu favorito-_ Con esto en lugar de un agradecimiento, se ganó una mirada de muerte por parte de la peli morada. Después de eso se dirigieron a la salida pero ya afuera

 _-Disculpa-_ La chica de antes los esperaba _-No pude evitar oír lo que decían-_ Se le acerco a Kagura _-Yo sé cómo se siente que ya no queden de tus postres favoritos-_ La tomo de los hombros con una mirada de pena muy real

 _-¿En serio?-_ Kagura dijo con una voz que correspondía a la pena de la chica

 _-¿En serio?-_ A Natsu este le pareció demasiado tonto como para ser real

 _-Si-_ Ella retomo la compostura _-Yo no tendría problemas en compartirlo-_ Ella le acerco el postre

Kagura no sabía que decir a esto _-Te lo agradecemos mucho-_ Por lo que Natsu tuvo que responder por ella

 _-Si-_ Kagura recapacito y también agradeció

Después de eso se dirigieron a una pequeña plaza, tenía unas mesas al aire libre donde comieron, después de comer siguieron con la platica

 _-¿Y a que te dedicas Erza-san?-_ La espadachín pregunto

 _-Soy una maga de Fairy Tail-_ Ella respondió orgullosa

 _-Oh que coincidencia, nosotros también somos magos-_ Natsu continuo

 _-¿Es eso cierto?-_ Ella se quedó asombrada, después de todo pocas personas en el mundo son magos, encontrarte con uno sin planearlo es difícil

 _-Si pertenecemos al gremio_ _Mermaid Heels-_ Kagura respondió

 _-¿Ese gremio no era solo para mujeres?-_ La pelirroja miraba a Natsu mientras preguntaba

 _-Sí, así es-_ Ella respondió sin dar más explicaciones

Natsu noto su fija mirada _-Yo soy hombre así que deja de mirarme de esa manera-_ Él dijo ya arto

 _-¿Cómo es que el pertenece a ese gremio?-_ Ella simplemente lo ignoro

Kagura hizo una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba _-Bueno, él es una excepción-_ Contesto felizmente

Erza noto esto y decidió dejar de preguntar _-Bueno fue una agradable merienda, pero me marcho ya-_ Se levanto

 _-Gracias por todo, en algún momento te devolveré el gesto-_ Kagura hizo una reverencia

 _-Lo esperare ansiosa-_ Comenzó a alejarse _-Adiós-_

 _-Hasta luego-_ Natsu también se despidió

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de eso comenzaron a frecuentarse, la afición por las golosinas las había vuelto amigas, con el tiempo erza les presento más gente y ellos son el resto de las visitas de este día

 _-¿Y cómo ha estado todo después de que vencieron a Phantom?-_ Kagura estaba un poco preocupada, porque se supo que recientemente Fairy Tail había tenido una guerra contra otro gremio

 _-Bien pronto el gremio estará reconstruido-_ Erza contesto alegremente

 _-¿Que harán hasta entonces?-_ Seguían conversando

 _-Decidimos que nos tomaríamos unas pequeñas vacaciones-_ Lucy dijo muy animada

 _-¿Y a dónde irán?-_ Ella estaba curiosa

 _-A un hotel que está cerca de la playa-_ Erza también estaba entusiasmada

 _-O eso suena agradable-_ A ella también le gustaría tomar vacaciones de vez en cuando como a todo el mundo

Erza lo noto _-¿Te gustaría venir?-_ Ella bondadosamente ofreció

 _-Oh, ¿en serio?-_ Ella no lo creía

 _-Sí, eres bienvenida-_ La rubio sonrió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

 _-Pero….-_ Kagura fue interrumpida por un estruendo

Natsu estaba peleando con un chico que tenía el pelo en punta de color negro, ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso. Él también tenía la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail está en su pectoral derecho y es de color azul oscuro que es visible por que no lleva nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo a excepción de un collar que se parece a una cruz y una pulsera de metal. En la parte inferior lleva unos pantalones verdes (Los cuales no llevaba hace un momento) y una cadena similar a su collar conectada a sus pantalones y unos zapatos negros

Mientras median fuerzas empujándose por las manos Natsu hablo _-Eres muy valiente para desnudarte aquí-_ El siempre cumplió su promesa de proteger a todas las chicas del gremio, pero esta vez solo lo uso como excusa para atacar al mago de hielo _-Estúpido estríper-_ El lanzo un último insulto

 _-A quien llamas estríper estúpido afeminado de cabello rosa-_ Él se lo devolvió inmediatamente

De repente se oyo un ruido que parecia ser producto de dos truenos, para ellos todo se volvió negro de inmediato, cuando reaccionaron sus cabezas estaban incrustadas en suelo de madera, lo único que sintieron fueron unos golpes fuertes en sus nuca, después eran sostenido por el cuello

 _-No te preocupes él también puede venir-_ Erza decía mientras sostenía a Grey como si fuera un niño pequeño _-De seguro a Gray le encantara la idea-_ Ella lo miro amenazadoramente

 _-Que él pueda ir es aún más preocupante-_ Mientras hablaba Kagura sostenía a Natsu de la misma manera que a Gray _-¿Cuándo partiríamos?-_

 _-Mañana al atardecer, los veríamos en la salida de la ciudad-_ Lucy respondió

 _-Ahí los veremos-_ Kagura se despidió

 _-Bien, adiós-_ El trio de magos se retiró del gremio mientras se despedían

Después de que se retiraran _-¿No pueden permanecer quietos un minuto?-_ Kagura regaño al dragon slayer

 _-Lo siento-_ Él se disculpo

 _-Haa-_ Ella exhalo, solo le quedo aceptar la disculpa _-Prepárate para viajar, iremos a unas pequeñas vacaciones-_ Ella le sonrió

 _-¿En serio?, genial-_ Él se puso de pie inmediatamente _-Voy a empacar-_ Salió corriendo hacia su hogar dejando un rastro de polvo atrás de el

 _-¿A dónde vas?, si no sabes a donde vamos-_ Ella grito inutilmente

* * *

 **Horas después**

Como habían acordado todos se encontraron a la salida de la ciudad, pero el encuentro tuvo unos pequeños problemas

 _-Chicos_ \- Lucy llamo a Kagura y a Natsu que se encontraban en la distancia, paro a alguien no le gusto esa vista

- _Hola a todos_ \- Kagura saludo cortésmente pero antes de recibir una respuesta alguien los ataco

 _-¿He?-_ Gray hablo fuerte para que todos lo oyera _-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_ Esto lo dirigió a Natsu

 _-Tch-_ El peli rosa lo ignoro volteando la cara

 _-Tuuuu…-_ A Gray le molesto esto

 _-Tranquilo Gray, yo los invite-_ Erza intervino

 _-Lamento la intromisión-_ Kagura intento calmar la situación

 _-Igual-_ Natsu de mala gana imito el gesto

 _-No se disculpen, apresurémonos y vayamos al hotel-_ Lucy alegremente cambio el tema

 _-Siiii-_ Kagura y Erza estaban animadas

 _-Siiie-_ Natsu y Gray lo gritaron con fastidio

* * *

Después de caminar bastante, al atardecer llegaron a un gran hotel, era totalmente lujoso

 _-Hooooooo-_ Natsu quedo impresionado con solo verlo desde afuera

 _-Es enorme-_ Kagura también estaba impresionada

 _-Debe haber buenos juegos aquí adentro-_ Gray dijo con un sonrisa que decía que estaba listo para entrar

 _-Y también debe tener una gran playa-_ Lucy al igual que el resto seguía especulando sobre lo bueno que sería el hotel

 _-Luce divertido-_ Erza siguió la corriente

 _-Vamos-_ Natsu entro de golpe al hotel

Después de eso se divirtieron todo el día en la playa, jugando voleibol, surfeando, tomando el sol y muchas cosas más. Bueno Natsu solo se mareo sobre la tabla de surf y Kagura tuvo que llevarlo de vuelta a la orilla

* * *

Después de todo eso, cuando fue de noche ellos entraron al casino del hotel, después de todo ¿quién le hace el feo a dinero fácil?

 _-17, 17 ,17 ,17-_ Natsu se encontraba en una máquina, donde para ganar tienes que adivinar que numero saldrá en la pantalla, una elección al azar _-Ha pero esto es trampa, si se había detenido en el 17-_ Bueno, al parecer no era dinero tan fácil después de todo

 _-Contrólate Natsu, estas máquinas no te pertenecen-_ Kagura quiso evitar que los echaran del hotel

 _-Pero se había detenido en 17-_ El reclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos

- _Oye chico-_ Un hombre vestido con un traje morado y un sombrero de copa baja, le hablo a Natsu desde su asiento a unos metros

- _Mh, ¿Qué ray…?-_ Natsu noto un detalle particular en el hombre – _Viejo, ¿Por qué tu cabeza es cuadrada?-_

 _-Los casinos son lugares para hombres… para dandis ¿Entiendes?-_ El ignoro la pregunta y continuo – _Solo hay dos caminos que un hombre puede recorrer-_ El volteo su cara en dirección a Natsu – _El de vivir como un dandi…-_ Las piernas del hombre se convirtieron en cubos y mantuvieron a Natsu y Kagura pegados a una pared cercana – _O detenerse y conocer su final-_ El convirtió su mano en una especie de pistola y la apunto a la cabeza de Natsu

Momentos después todo se volvió oscuro - _¿Natsu, donde estás?-_ Esta oscuridad era tan intensa que a pesar de que Kagura estaba junto al peli rosa no podía verlo

- _Estoy aquí, pero… ¿Dónde es aquí?-_ Natsu seguía siendo el, incluso ante el peligro

- _Buenas noches, chico-_ Él dijo

 _-No te atrevas a joderme-_ Antes de que el peli rosa pudiera hacer algo un disparo sonó

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el tercer episodio de esta historia, como ven, tres semanas seguidas subiendo historia, ya me acostumbre a la escuela y a escribir.**

 **Y el ansiado regreso de las aclaraciones y preguntas (Algo común en mí). Hay partes de la historia que se quedaran igual que como paso en el manga, como por ejemplo como se llevaron a Erza y como llegaron a la torre del cielo, y mi duda es, ¿Quieren que escriba todas las partes o solo donde hay cambios a la historia original? Lo pregunto no porque tenga flojera de escribirlo, sino para saber que prefieren, leerlo todo tal y como está pasando sin omitir nada o solo donde hay cambios para que la historia avance más rápido, díganme que prefieren.**

 **Bueno como siempre consejos, dudas y preguntas son siempre bienvenidas, hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Antes de la tormenta

Y aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, pocos capitulos faltan para que vean que tan loca esta mi tatema, pero eso ya lo veran ahora lean.

\- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y antes de lo bueno Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _-Los casinos son lugares para hombres… para dandis ¿Entiendes?-_ El ignoro la pregunta y continuo – _Solo hay dos caminos que un hombre puede recorrer-_ El volteo su cara en dirección a Natsu – _El de vivir como un dandi…-_ Las piernas del hombre se convirtieron en cubos y mantuvieron a Natsu y Kagura pegados a una pared cercana – _O detenerse y conocer su final-_ El convirtió su mano en una especie de pistola y la apunto a la cabeza de Natsu

Momentos después todo se volvió oscuro - _¿Natsu, donde estás?-_ Esta oscuridad era tan intensa que a pesar de que Kagura estaba junto al peli rosa no podía verlo

- _Estoy aquí, pero… ¿Dónde es aquí?-_ Natsu seguía siendo el incluso ante el peligro

- _Buenas noches, chico-_ Él dijo

 _-No te atrevas a joderme-_ Antes de que el pudiera hacer algo un disparo sonó

* * *

 _-¿Un disparo?-_ En medio de la oscuridad la pelirroja alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del ataque

 _-¿Natsu?, ¿Kagura?-_ Lucy estaba preocupada por el grito que escucho

De un momento a otro la habitación se ilumino

 _-Hola, Nee-san-_ Un chico de cabello rubio y piel morena le hablo a la chica pelirroja

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Lucy pregunto mientras veía al sujeto rubio que tenía una baraja de cartas, con magia al parecer él había introducido a todas las personas del casino dentro de sus cartas

 _-No pudiste habernos olvidado, ¿verdad Erza-nee?-_ Él le dijo a Erza con una sonrisa extraña mientras que tras su hombro apareció el mismo sujeto que estaba con Natsu y Kagura hace unos instantes

- _Sho si de verdad eres un dandi debes mantener calmadas tus emociones-_ El tipo de la cabeza cuadrada rodeo con su brazo al rubio mientras le sonreía

 _-¿Erza quiénes son y por qué te llaman hermana?-_ Lucy seguía sin entender nada

 _-¿Eres Sho?-_ Erza parecía conocer a estos sujetos _-¿Y Wally?-_ A todos ellos

 _-Por qué nosotros somos sus antiguos compañeros-_ Una voz femenina apareció detrás de Lucy y Erza

 _-¿Compañeros?-_ Lucy solo pudo decir eso antes de ser atrapada con un extraña cuerda anaranjada

 _-¡Lucy!-_ Erza grito al ver a su compañera en suelo

 _-Así es, sus compañeros-_ La chica que tenía una playera rosa con una chamarra amarilla, además de unas orejas de gato formadas con su cabello y pintura roja en sus mejillas

-¿ _Milliana?, ¿Tú también puedes usar magia?-_ A ella le sorprendía sus habilidades

 _-No deberías sorprenderte tanto Erza-_ Un sujeto grande, moreno y con un parche apareció detrás de la pelirroja como si se hubiera tele transportado _-Una vez que le hechas la mano cualquiera puede usarla-_

 _-¿Simón?-_ Erza estaba aún más sorprendida que antes

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ Lucy se quejaba en el piso mientras aun intentaba liberarse de las cuerdas que la apresaban

 _-Milliana, deja ir a Lucy-_ Erza se puso en medio de toda la gente

 _-Vamos Erza si vienes con nosotros…-_ El sujeto con cabeza cuadrada convirtió su mano en una pistola de nuevo, pero la posiciono en la espalda de Erza _-La dejaremos ir-_ sin su armadura un solo disparo basto para dejarla inconsciente

 _-¡Erza!-_ Lucy grito desde el suelo _-Hey, ¿Qué le hacen a Erza?-_

 _-Solo la llevamos de vuelta a casa-_ El tipo rubio hablo - _A la torre del paraíso-_

 _-Suéltenme, si Gray o Natsu estuvieran aquí ya estarían mordiendo el suelo-_ Ella seguía luchando contra sus ataduras

 _-De hecho ellos fueron los que terminaron comiendo polvo-_ El sujeto alto hablo tranquilamente

 _-¿Dices que…?-_ Lucy no podía creerlo, ellos eran de los magos más poderosos que conocía

 _-Exacto, los derrotamos-_ El sujeto de cabeza cuadrada estaba orgulloso de su hazaña

 _-"Chicos"- Lucy comenzó a preocuparse por sus amigos_

 _-Deberías preocuparte más por ti-_ La extraña chica comenzó a alejarse de la rubia _-En menos de cinco minutos tu cuerpo estará completamente doblado hacia atrás-_ Ella se burlaba de su inconveniente situación

 _-Olvídala Milliana tenemos que regresar rápido a la torre-_ El tipo de cabeza cuadrada calmo a su compañera

 _-Está bien-_ Todos ellos comenzaron su retirada

 _-Haaaa, ¡Erza!-_ Lucy solo podía gritar, ella poco a poco era más y más contorsionada

 _-Señorita-_ Uno de los sujetos que estaban en las cartas que el mago rubio dejo atrás hablo _-¿Podría ayudarnos a salir de aquí?-_ El también quería ser salvado

 _-"¿Eso es un cuchillo?"-_ Lucy pudo observar que el sujeto que le hablaba y estaba a su lado "convenientemente" tenía un cuchillo (Esto si paso de verdad así que no digan que son tonterías mías) _-¿Cree poder cortar la cuerda?-_ Lucy también quería ayuda

 _-¿He?, Claro-_ El sujeto fue tomado por sorpresa pero al final acepto

 _-Por favor apresúrese-_ Ella sentía como seguía siendo apretada

 _-No me presiones-_ El sujeto hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarla

 _-Como se solo muévase-_ Ella estaba presionada debido a su situación, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció cuando el pequeño hombrecito en la carta logro cortar la cuerda _-Gracias me salvaste-_ Ella lo cargo y le agradeció

 _-De nada, ahora es su turno-_ El seguía esperando ser salvado

 _-Gracias, volveré pronto para ayudarlos-_ Ella beso la cara del hombrecito y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros

 _-Siiiiieee-_ El hombre parecía satisfecho con su recompensa

 _-¿Gray?-_ Lucy buscaba a su compañero pero cuando lo encontró… _-¡Gray!-_ Él estaba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco, Lucy intento moverlo pero cuando lo hizo, ¿se rompió? – _Haaaaaaaaa_ \- Lucy estaba aterrada

 _-Por favor conserva la calma-_ Una enorme burbuja de agua salió del piso y con ella una voz

 _-Espera tus eres…-_ Lucy reconoció a la ex miembro de Phantom, Juvia

 _-Detente, Juvia me salvo-_ Gray que salió de la misma burbuja que la peli azul detuvo a su compañera

 _-Exacto Juvia salvo a Gray-sama protegiéndolo dentro de ella-_ Juvia tenía una cara siniestra mientras le echaba en cara a la rubia lo anterior

 _-Dentro de ti…-_ Lucy quedo fuera de si por este comentario

 _-Sí y por tu interferencia ese sujeto escapo-_ A Juvia se le rompió el corazón ante el reclamo por parte de su amado _-¿Y el par de Mermaid?-_ Gray buscaba al resto de magos

 _-No lo sé, no los he vis…-_ Lucy fue interrumpida por una torre de fuego a la distancia

 _-Allí están-_ Gray salió corriendo en dirección al fuego

 _-Kagura, ¿Estas bien?-_ Lucy inmediatamente intento ayudar a la peli morada a levantarse

 _-Yo estoy bien pero…-_ Mientras decía esto fue interrumpido por un grito del mago peli rosa

 _-Haaaaaaaaaaa-_ Él se quejaba mientras se agarraba la boca _-¿Les parece normal ir disparando por ahí a la gente en la boca?, ¿he?-_ E l por se quejaba e intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que acaba de ocurrir _-Me dolió, me pudo haber lastimado-_ El seguía sobándose la boca

 _-Mh, de hecho alguien normal habría terminado completamente inconsciente-_ Todos los presentes excepto Natsu quedaron sorprendidos de la resistencia e inconciencia que el peli rosa pose

 _-Como se esperaría de Salamander-_ Juvia agrego

 _-Ha, cabeza cuadrada, no te escaparas, haaaaaaa-_ Natsu salió disparado tras su ahora objetivo

 _-Espera, ¿Cómo sabe por dónde ir?-_ Lucy quería detenerlo de una carrera sin sentido

 _-Digamos que tiene una buena nariz-_ Kagura dio una simple explicación

 _-Cabeza cuadrada-_ Natsu seguía corriendo en su dirección

* * *

 **Ahora vemos a nuestro grupo de magos sobre una barca en el océano, el olfato del dragon slayer había seguido el olor de Erza en esta dirección.**

 _-No veo nada desde aquí-_ Kagura intentaba fallidamente de encontrar algo

 _-¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?-_ Gray ya estaba dudando de la capacidad del peli rosa

 _-Ghmp-_ Natsu peleaba por no vomitar en este instante

 _-Oye entiendes que estamos confiando en ti-_ Esta situación irrito al mago de hielo

 _-No te permitiré traicionar la confianza de Gray-sama-_ Juvia hablo con un tono enojado

Natsu a pesar de su condición, repentinamente se incorporó _-¿Qué ocurre Natsu?-_ Esto llamo la atención de la espadachín a bordo

 _-Hay algo, realmente peligroso en este lugar-_ Natsu volteo al cielo solo para ver como un grupo de aves moría en pleno vuelo

 _-Las aves-_ Esto sorprendió de mala forma a la rubia

 _-¿Incluso los peces?-_ Gray encontró la misma escena en el agua

 _-¿Esa es…?-_ Lucy diviso algo a la distancia

 _-Esa debe ser la torre del paraíso de la que te hablaron-_ Kagura confirmó las sospechas de la maga de espíritus

 _-Ahí es donde esta Erza-_ Gray estaba feliz por encontrar la isla

Juvia sin previo aviso alzo su mano, un sello de magia azul quedo posicionada sobre el barco y este término dentro de una burbuja de agua, similar a donde Juvia había protegido a Gray _-Así podremos avanzar sin ser percibidos-_ Esto se ganó felicitaciones de sus compañeros

Ellos ya se encontraban fuera de la estructura de la torre, ahora la pregunta era como entrarían

 _-¿Ahora como entramos?-_ Gray estaba buscando con la vista una posible entrada

 _-¿Destrozo un muro?-_ Natsu ya tenía su puño envuelto en llamas, solo esperaba que cualquiera dijera que si

 _-No eso se les avisaría que estamos aquí-_ Kagura lo paro firmemente

 _-¿Entonces com…-_ Lucy fue interrumpida por Juvia que salía del agua

 _-Juvia encontró un camino por debajo del agua-_ La maga peli azul explicaba mientras señalaba el mar detrás de ella

 _-Ho eso es genial-_ A Natsu le emocionaba la idea

 _-Toma alrededor de diez minutos-_ Esto no era alentador

 _-Eso es imposible-_ Lucy hacia saber su pensamiento realista

 _-No se preocupen pueden usar estas burbujas de aire-_ Juvia de nuevo saco una burbuja de agua

 _-Oye ¿eso es seguro?-_ Lucy aun desconfiaba

* * *

De mala gana Lucy siguió al resto de sus compañeros, se pusieron unos trajes de baño (No me pregunten de donde los sacaron) y se encaminaron hacia el mar, como bien había señalado la maga de agua tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a una especie de cueva, pero esta ya se encontraba dentro de la torre.

 _-Al fin llegamos-_ Kagura comenzó a secar su cabello con las manos

 _-Fue difícil-_ Lucy imito a la peli morada

 _-Me sorprende que lo lograras Lucy-san, considerando que hice tu burbuja más pequeña que el resto-_ Juvia lo dijo tranquila a pesar de su mensaje de muerte

 _-Oye-_ Lucy solo pudo preocuparse

 _-Intrusos-_ Un sujeto que sobrevolaba la sala en una especie de dragón grito

 _-Rayos, ¿tan rápido nos atraparon?-_ Lucy estaba sorprendida por lo inútil de su sigilo

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_ Uno de los guardias pregunto

 _-¿Quiénes… somos?-_ Una vena salto de la frente de Natsu _-Tus compañeros nos atacaron y ni siquiera lo sabes-_ Natsu creo una cortina de humo al arrojar una bola de fuego contra el piso _-Somos los que les patearan el trasero-_ Él le lanzo una gran bola de llamas a los guardianes

 _-Ice Maker: Lance-_ Gray también comenzó con el ataque

 _-Ho una chica en bikini-_ Un guardia vio el atuendo de Lucy

 _-Puerta de la doncella te abro, Virgo-_ Lucy invoco a uno de sus espíritus celestiales

 _-¿Me llamo hime?-_ La espíritu seguía siendo igual de cortes que siempre

 _-Oh una sirvienta apareció-_ Uno de los guardias se volvió a emocionar _-Quien necesita una chica en bikini-_ Tal vez mas de la cuenta

 _-Procede con el castigo-_ Humillada por esos comentarios Lucy envió a Virgo al ataque

 _-Claro-_ Virgo comenzó a mandar gente a volar mientras avanzaba por debajo de la tierra

 _-_ _Water Slicer_ _-_ En otra parte de la cueva lluvia hacia su parte

Kagura mando a volar a un grupo grande guardia con su espada aun envainada _-Mhp, eso fue fácil-_ Ella aterrizo con elegancia al lado de sus compañeros

Cuando todos se reunieron en medio de la sala una rampa se desplego, esta iba a una puerta hacia el segundo piso

 _-¿He?-_ Natsu no entendía que ocurría, al igual que el resto

 _-Es como si nos dijeran "Entren"-_ Gray sospechaba de esa entrada fácil

 _-No importa que quieran, solo tenemos que avanzar-_ Natsu estaba animado

 _-Eso es cierto, preocuparnos no nos llevara a ningún lado-_ Juvia estaba de acuerdo con el avanzar

* * *

En la parte alta de la torre, en una sala que simulaba ser el cuarto real de una castillo se encontraban dos sujetos, el primero era un tipo alto, con el cabello largo y negro y una especie de bata que se blanca que se asemeja a la de un creyente _-Jellal-sama, ¿Por qué invita a los intrusos a entrar?-_ Este se dirigía al segundo hombre en la sala

Este era un sujeto igualmente alto, con una especie de saco que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, también tenía una capucha que tapaba casi por completo su pelo azul _-¿Ya te lo había dicho no? , esto es un juego-_ Él hablaba con una voz tranquila

 _-¿Un juego?-_ El otro sujeto no estaba seguro de captar la idea del peli azul

 _-Sí, y ningún juego es divertido si no hay contra quien jugar-_ Él sonreía argullosamente mientras hablaba

* * *

 _-Me pregunto porque esa puerta se abrió sola-_ Kagura estaba sentada junto al resto en una sala que parecía un comedor

 _-Yo me pregunto dónde estará Erza-_ Gray hablaba mientras comía, solo él y Natsu estaban disfrutando de la comida

 _-Hime, está segura de comer con ese atuendo-_ Virgo interrumpió a Lucy que estaba inspeccionando el lugar

 _-Tiene algo de malo-_ Lucy no comprendía lo que su espíritu le decía

 _-Por favor permítame cambiarla-_ Los ojos de Virgo se volvieron siniestros mientras jalaba a Lucy hacia ella y su cambio de ropa

 _-E-espera-_ Lucy solo pudo dar un breve gemido

 _-O-o-oigan esperen-_ Gray hasta dejo de comer y se sonrojo mientras contemplaba como la espíritu cambiaba de ropa a su ama

 _-No mire Gray-sama-_ Juvia solo podía sentir celos de no ser ella quien captara la mirada del mago de hielo

 _-Natsu…-_ Kagura tenía los ojos cubiertos por su pelo mientras le habla con tono amenazador al peli rosa

 _-No miro-_ Natsu seguía comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a la escena que hipnotizo al mago de hielo

 _-Tara, ya sé que me queda genial-_ La rubia presumía de su atuendo

 _-Oh se ve muy lindo en ti-_ El mago de hielo solo aumentaba su ego

 _-Ohhhhhhhh, Juvia esta tan frustrada-_ Ella solo podía morder su pañuelo en señal de frustración

 _-Se guuuustan-_ Virgo provoco que el ánimo de todos decayera

El mago de hielo, el dragón slayer y el espadachín se vistieron con la ropa que llevaban antes

 _-Y ustedes no van a cambiarse su ropa mojada-_ Lucy era curiosa, ¿ellos no se enfermarían?

 _-Podemos secarla en un instante-_ Kagura estaba de pie muy cerca de Natsu que estaba rodeando todo su cuerpo en llamas, Gray hacia lo mismo pero el solo estaba cerca

 _-¿Eh? Una secadora humana-_ Lucy quedo sorprendida de la forma tan despreocupada de usar la magia

 _-Intrusos-_ Una nueva oleada de guardias llego a la sala

 _-Ustedes de nuevo-_ A Kagura le molesto notoriamente la presencia de sus nuevos oponentes

 _-Vamos a terminar con ellos rápido-_ A Natsu se le salto una vena mientras envolvía su puño en llamas con la obvia intención de atacar lo más rápido posible

-Pero dela nada todos fueron derrotado en un abrir y cerras de ojos por una maga peli roja, solo necesito mecer dos de sus espadas de lado a lado para acabar con todos lo que llenaban el lugar

 _-Erza-_ Lucy dijo feliz de volver a ver a su compañera

 _-Genial-_ Juvia solo pudo susurrar esto, que impresionada por el poder de la maga del re-equipe

 _-Que hacen aquí-_ Erza no sabía que decir al ver a sus compañeros

 _-Vinimos a rescatarte-_ Gray dijo feliz, no esperaba la siguiente reacción

 _-Deben irse ya-_ Erza le grito

 _-Deja de bromear si nos retiramos en este momento, el orgullo de nuestros gremios quedarían por el suelo-_ Natsu dijo, el no huiría de nadie y esto fue apoyado por todos los que estaban a sus espaldas

 _-Chicos-_ Ella estaba conmovida por eso

Natsu choco sus puños provocando que llamas salieran de ellos, esto rompió por completo el sentimentalismo del momento _-Además aún tengo que vengarme de ese cabeza cuadrada-_ El salió o corriendo tan rápido que Erza no fue capaz de detenerlo

 _-¡Natsu!-_ Kagura salió corriendo detrás del peli rosa

 _-Chicos esperen-_ Lucy estaba a punto de seguir con la cadena al salir corriendo tras ellos pero un brazo metálico la detuvo

 _-Yo me encargare de asegurar que regresen-_ Erza declaro esto con una mirada seria

* * *

 _-Cabeza cuadrada-_ Natsu estaba corriendo directo a una habitación, parece que olio algo pero cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo del hombro se detuvo

 _-Natsu para-_ Kagura le hablo, solo eso hizo que volteara

 _-¿Qué?-_ Él le grito al a espadachín, hasta que un aura pesada le recordó con quien hablaba _-¿Se te ofrece algo?-_ Con la mirada aportada para disimular su arrepentimiento él se dirigió a ella ahora de manera mas dulce

Ella suspiro para intentar relajarse _-Recuerdas cual era nuestro objetivo-_ Ella tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras le cuestionaba

 _-Sí, salvar a Erza-_ El respondió orgulloso, como si hubiera sido una pregunta de un examen difícil

 _-Entonces que hacemos aquí-_ Kagura quería que el viera que se dejó desviar de su objetivo por su deseo de desquitarse

 _-Intentar vengarme del cabeza de cubo-_ El respondió cabizbajo, al parecer la estrategia de Kagura surtió efecto

 _-Y, ¿Dónde está Erza?-_ Ella señalo con sus manos al redero para hacer más notoria su ausencia

 _-Pues… oh-_ Él no sabía cómo responderle

 _-Exacto volvamos-_ Ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo de regreso con los otros

 _-Pero…-_ El aun quería pelear con el sujeto que le disparo

 _-Después podrás desquitarte de ese cabeza de cubo-_ Ella intento calmarlo con una promesa

Natsu estaba impaciente por su pelea _-Y cuand…-_ El volteo hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver un destello rojo a la distancia _-Cuidado-_ El jalo a Kagura con el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

 _-Qué crees qu…-_ Ella estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando una voz la detuvo

 _-Solo los niños podrían burlarse de la cabeza de un dandi-_ El tipo de l cabeza cuadrada estaba sonriendo a la distancia, al parecer Natsu tendría su pelea antes de lo que le habían dicho

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el cuarto episodio de esta historia, en el siguiente capítulo se verá la pelea de Jellal y Natsu (Con los cambios que la presencia de Kagura conlleva). Bueno en el episodio pasado hice una pregunta (Y como solo una persona respondió prácticamente el decidió), entonces las escenas y descripciones que permanecen igual a como ocurrieron originalmente no las escribo (Algo bueno si lo hiciera en el siguiente capítulo ni de chiste estaríamos ya en la pelea de Jellal) como por ejemplo la mayoría de pláticas de Erza, como pudieron ver o leer no las escribí por que sería lo mismo que en el original.**

 **Bueno otra aclaración seria que si no subo esta historia todas las semanas, no es por que la deje de lado o abandone la historia si no porque subo una semana un capítulo de esta historia y otra semana un capítulo de mi otra historia, por cierto la siguiente semana toca capítulo de la otra historia, así que esta no se actualizara hasta dentro de dos semanas.**

 **Bueno gracias a los que leyeron todo, como siempre consejos dudas y aclaraciones son bienvenidas, hasta a próxima :D**


	5. Nekos

Y aqui esta el quinto capitulo de esta historia, unas cuantas peleas comicas pero aun asi son parte de la historia y ya que hubo un ligero cambio (presencia de Kagura) al original decidi escribirlo, pero eso ya lo veran ahora lean.

\- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y antes de lo bueno Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _-Exacto volvamos-_ Ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo de regreso con los otros

 _-Pero…-_ El aun quería pelear con el sujeto que le disparo

 _-Después podrás desquitarte de ese cabeza de cubo-_ Ella intento calmarlo con una promesa

Natsu estaba impaciente por su pelea _-Y cuand…-_ El volteo hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver un destello rojo a la distancia _-Cuidado-_ El jalo a Kagura con el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

 _-Qué crees qu…-_ Ella estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando una voz la detuvo

 _-Solo los niños podrían burlarse de la cabeza de un dandi-_ El tipo de l cabeza cuadrada estaba sonriendo a la distancia, al parecer Natsu tendría su pelea antes de lo que le habían dicho

* * *

Natsu se levantó rápidamente _-Haaa, al fin te encontré idiota de la cabeza cuadrada-_ El señalaba efusivamente a Wally

 _-Mhp esta vez sí me asegurare de acabarte-_ Él le apunto a Natsu con su arma de nuevo

Él se puso en posición de pelea _-Por mi inténtalo-_ Él se preparó para golpearlo _-Haaa-_ De repente Kagura llevo saltando y empujo a Natsu contra unas estanterías

 _-Te dije que no teníamos tiempo-_ Ella le dijo seria

Natsu estaba enterrado bajo las cosas del mueble _-Pero…-_ Natsu quería pelear

Kagura ya estaba desesperada _-Tu…-_ Pero antes de que pudiera regañarlo

Wally apunto al lugar donde Natsu estaba con su luz roja _-Lo siento pero tengo que hacer la limpieza rápido-_ Cuando estuvo a punto de disparar alguien le dio un fuerte jalón en su bufanda lo que provoco que fallara _-Haaa-_

Quien le dio este jalón fue Milliana _-Wally ¿Por qué en vez de venir a ayudar a Gellal estas amenazando a un pobre gatito?-_ Ella le reclamo

 _-¿Gatito?-_ Wally no sabía de qué hablaba

 _-¿Gato?-_ Kagura estaba igual de confundida

De entre las cosas que enterraban a Natsu una gran sombra se alzó, cuando la luz le logro dar dejo ver, que Natsu tenía puesta una gran cabeza de gato verde, al parecer le cayó encima cuando Kagura lo mando a volar en los aires

 _-Es obvio que eso no es un gato-_ Wally le grito a Milliana

Todas la miradas se dirigieron a Natsu a comprobar si de verdad no era un gato, lo que en realidad era obvio _-…..Nya-_ Natsu incluso un pequeño movimiento con la mano imitando la pata de un gato

 _-Maldito-_ Wally se enfureció por que Natsu se aprovechó de la inocencia de Milliana y lanzo un ataque de cubos a Natsu

 _-Neko Fire-_ Natsu desvió todos los cubos golpeándolos con sus puños en fuego

 _-¿Incluso inventaste un nuevo nombre?-_ Kagura solo contemplaba lo que ocurría mientras una gota caía por su cabeza

 _-¿Que gato sería capaz de hacer eso?-_ Wally seguía intentando convencer a Milliana

 _-Actuando como un gato cuando eres un humano eres de lo peor-_ Milliana estaba molesta

 _-¿Te has visto en un espejo?-_ Natsu la señalo efusivamente mientras le decía esto

 _-Neko …..-_ Una especie de cordón naranja salió disparada de un sello mágico morado y se enredó en la muñeca de Natsu

Natsu no le dio importancia y se preparó para rechazar los ataques de nuevo _-Neko Fire-_ Pero por algún motivo las llamas no salieron _-Haaaaaaaaa-_ Natsu no pudo evitar ser golpeado por todos los cubos que le arrojaron, después de eso le enrollaron todo su torso con ese cordel

 _-Sus poderes…-_ A Kagura le sorprendió que no pudiera usar sus poderes

 _-¿Es por esta cosa?, No puedo quitármela-_ Era como una liga justicia

Wally le apunto al peli rosa _-Ahora es tu fin…-_ Pero antes de disparar se detuvo _-O espera por poco se me olvida decir mi frase dandi-_ El adopto una pose extraña, como si estuviera recargado en la pared pero sin estarlo _-En el instante en el que me conociste tu destin…-_ De repente Kagura se puso en medio de ambos

 _-Si mueven un musculo el gato lo paga-_ Ella tenía un gato de peluche agarrado por el cuello

Wally se quedó mirando por un rato, luego decidió seguir con lo que hacía _–Tu destino quedo sell…-_ De nuevo alguien lo jalo de su bufanda _-Que rayos-_ El volteo para volver a ver a Milliana deteniéndolo

 _-Wally no, lastimara al gatito-_ Ella soltaba cómicas lagrimas

 _-Ese gato ni siquiera está vivo-_ El forcejeaba para soltarse

 _-Rápido Kagura, quítame esto-_ Natsu llamo a su compañera

Ella comenzó a tirar del cordel pero no podía soltarlo _-Eso intento pero no puedo-_ Ella seguía intentándolo pero no pudo

Natsu se hincó para hablar _-Maldita sea… no me queda opción tendré que utilizar mi último recurso-_ Esto llamo la atención de todos los de la sala _-Gato en desgracia-_ Cómicas lagrimas salieron por la máscara de gato, Milliana también lloraba cuando de repente, las cuerdas se soltaron

 _-Aaaaaa-_ Wally casi se infarta cuando vio que lo soltó

 _-No me lo creo, funciono-_ Kagura estaba paralizada de la sorpresa

 _-Que rayos estás haciendo Milliana-_ Él le reclamo cómicamente

 _-Pero el gatito era tan…-_ Ella usaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas

 _-_ _Karyū no Gokugeki_ _-_ El lanzo un poderoso ataques de llamas que dejo fuera de combate a ambos oponentes _-Mi venganza está completa-_

 _-Bueno al menos termino-_ Kagura se acercó a Natsu _-¿Cuánto planeas seguir usando esa mascara?-_ Ella lo vio con reproche

 _-Es que… no me la puedo quitar-_ Él se puso cabizbajo

 _-Esto solo te pasa a ti-_ Ella puso su mano sobre su rostro

 _-Lo siento-_ Él se agacho

* * *

Después de un tiempo ambos magos seguían forcejeando para quitarle la máscara al peli rosa

Kagura tiraba de la máscara mientras Natsu se sujetaba a una pared _-Párate con fuerza-_

 _-Eso intento-_ Después de un buen jalón la cabeza salió

 _-Uff, al fin salió-_ Natsu respiro profundamente en señal de alivio

 _-Bien ahora vayamos con el resto-_ Kagura se puso de pie y se disponía a correr

 _-Salamander…-_ Una débil voz los detuvo

 _-¿Despertaste?-_ Natsu le contesto al cabeza de cubo, al parecer era resistente

 _-Esto aún no acaba…-_ El uso las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie

Natsu se volteo y se cruzó de brazos _-Ya obtuve mi venganza y Erza está a salvo así que no tengo motivos para seguir peleando-_ Él ya le hablaba como a cualquier otra persona

 _-Nosotros iremos al paraíso-_ Él dijo este, pero se notaba que incluso hablar le costaba

 _-¿Hm?-_ Kagura no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo

 _-La libertad de la que Jellal habla, un mundo que nosotros regiremos-_ El extendió sus brazos en un intento de demostrar la grandeza de sus planes

 _-De que…-_ Cuando Natsu iba preguntar más algo lo interrumpió

 _-Bienvenidos a la torre del Paraíso-_ Una voz podía oírse por toda la torre

* * *

Sho lo identifico _-Jellal-_

 _-Mi nombre es Jellal, y las piezas de mi juego están sobre el tablero así que, ¿comenzamos?-_ El tipo sonaba muy confiado

 _-¿Juego?-_ A Natsu no le gusto la forma en que hablaba de su situación

 _-Una batalla campal de eliminación, ustedes nueve contra mis tres soldados-_ El comenzó a explicar su "juego"

 _-Soldados ¿De quién está hablando?-_ Ni siquiera Simon pudo identificar de quien hablaba

 _-Mi objetivo es usar a Erza como sacrificio para resucitar a Zeref-_ El al fin dejo saber cuál era su plan

 _-¿Que… dijo?-_ Gray estaba sorprendido al igual que el resto

 _-Si la puerta del paraíso se abre, yo abre ganado, pero si logran impedirlo entonces ustedes serán los ganadores-_ Él peli azul estaba más emocionado

 _-Ese bastardo, como puede pensar así de esta situación-_ Natsu estaba molesto

 _-Pero deberían apresurarse, porque es probable que el consejo mágico ataque con su mayor arma de destrucción, el satélite Etherion-_ El dejo ver una imagen de la arma de destrucción del consejo

 _-¿Etherion?-_ Simon estaba sorprendido y asustado al a vez

 _-Así que deberían darse prisa-_ El corto la comunicación

* * *

 _-Estoy listo-_ Natsu choco sus puños demostrando entusiasmo

 _-Es obvio que Jellal se encuentra en la cima-_ Kagura comento

 _-Que haces Jellal, si disparan el Etherion todos nosotros seremos…-_ El cabeza de cubo estaba pensando en lo que ocurriría

Natsu noto que él estaba preocupado _-No sé qué clase de libertad buscan, pero en nuestro gremio tenemos una genial-_ Él le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas _-Kagura ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña trampa en este juego?-_ El cargo a Kagura con ambos brazos (en plan novia de boda), encendió sus pies y salió volando por una ventana directo a donde estaba Jellal

El cabeza de cubo los veía por la ventana _-Salamander…-_ Wally comenzó a caer al piso de forma dramática _\- Que linda… bufanda llevas-_

* * *

 _-Bien directamente hasta la cima-_ Natsu estaba volando tan rápido como podía mientras cargaba a Kagura

Kagura estaba observando a Natsu y a la cima de la torre cuando vio un destello a lo lejos _-Cuidado-_ Ella grito cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se les acercaba

Natsu lo vio también y logro esquivarlo, pero era tan rápido que no logro captar que era lo que los ataco _-¿Qué es eso?-_

 _-¿Un búho?-_ Kagura por su lado de reojo alcanzo a verlo

 _-Uuuuuhhhhuuuuuuu-_ Un sujeto musculoso con cabeza de búho se puso detrás de ellos y el logro darles un golpe que los hizo atravesar la pared de la torre para entrar de nuevo

 _-Cuidado-_ Kagura grito mientras atravesaban una pared

 _-Que ocurre con ese tipo-_ Natsu se quejaba mientras aún estaba en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de Kagura para protegerla

* * *

Ellos entraron en una habitación extraña, tenía cientos de jaulas colgantes por todos lados y era oscuro

 _-Salamander alto-_ Simon entro por una puerta en la parte inferior de la sala y les dijo antes de que se fueran

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Natsu le pregunto

 _-Debe ser un compañero de Jellal-_ Kagura afirmo

 _-¿Eso significa que debo golpearlo?-_ Natsu como siempre estaba listo para pelear

 _-No, yo solo pretendía ser su compañero para poder detenerlo-_ Él dijo antes de que se pusieran violentos

 _-No me lo creo-_ Kagura seguía incrédula

 _-Kagura…-san-_ Simon murmuro esto

 _-¿"Mh"?-_ Natsu noto algo raro y decidio que lo mejor era escucharlo _–Espera Kagura, entonces dime ¿quién es Jellal y porque inicio este estúpido juego?-_

 _-Jellal es el hermano gemelo menor del miembro del consejo_ Siegrain, _al parecer ellos tuvieron un conflicto pero ni yo se dé que se trata-_ El alzo los hombros enfatizando sus declaraciones

 _-Así que solo terminamos en medio de una pelea de hermanos-_ Natsu dedujo

 _-Pero aún hay algo raro en todo esto-_ Kagura seguía intentando buscarle el sentido a todo, pero de repente un destello comenzó a atravesar toda la sala

 _-Ese sujeto de nuevo-_ Natsu se preparó para pelear

 _-Huhuo, tus actos diabólicos se han esparcido a través de todo Fiore, y este guerrero de la justicia se encargara de detenerte-_ Fukuro

- _¿Quién te crees?-_ A Kagura le llamo la atención que se refiriera a sí mismo como justiciero

 _-Vamos-_ Natsu se lanzó al ataque con sus puños encendidos

- _Justice-_ Fukuro también se lanzó al ataque

- _Karyū no Tekken-_ Natsu lanzo el puñetazo pero…

Fukuro lo evadió y atrapo la muñeca de Natsu _–Conosco tu debilidad Salamander-_ El abrazo a Natsu y comenzó a dar vueltas con su jet a máxima velocidad

 _-No puede ser Natsu-_ Kagura le grito preocupada a Natsu

-¿ _Que ocurre con el?-_ Simon no veía por que preocuparse-

 _-El no soporta los transportes, se marea en ellos-_ Kagura explicó

 _-¿Qué?-_ Simon volteo a ver rápidamente el combate

 _-Rayos…- Natsu ya no se podía mover_

 _-Bien ahora me adueñare de tu poder hoohuooooooo-_ El lanzo a Natsu en el aire y luego lo atrapo con la boca

-¡ _Natsu!-_ Kagura estaba muy preocupada

Fukuro se comió a Natsu entero – _Huuuuuuuuuhooooooo-_ Después de dar ese grito el búho lanzo una llamarada de fuego por la boca

 _-Deja ir a Natsu-_ Kagura comenzó a mover su espada aun envainada pero antes de llegar a Fukuro

 _-_ _Karyū no Hōkō-_ El utilizo el ataque más fuerte de Natsu

 _-Haaaa-_ Kagura salió volando en dirección contraria

El búho encendió su puño en llamas y se posicionó como si fuera a lanzar un puñetazo _-Ahora yo tengo los poderes de Salamander, no hay forma de que uste…-_ Antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque un martillo gigante lo golpeo por la espalda mandándolo a volar sobre algunas jaulas lejanas

Era Gray el que llego a ayudar _-Que rayos estás haciendo aquí, no se supone que irías tras Erza y Sho-_ Le grito a Simon

 _-Eso hacia pero ese sujeto nos detuvo-_ Él se excusó con Fukuro

 _-Y tú, que rayos haces dejando que te coman-_ Él le grito al búho, en un intento de hablar con Natsu

 _-La digestión ha comenzado y dentro de diez minutos los poderes de Salamander serán míos-_ Fukuro se levantó mientras hablaba

 _-Eso si te doy los diez minutos-_ Gray junto sus dos manos y se preparó para atacar _-Ice Maker Lance-_ Varias lanzas de hielo se dirigieron directamente al búho

 _-_ _Karyū no Hōkō-_ Esto derritió las lanzas de Gray y lo golpeo de lleno y lo hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas _–Ustedes son amigos de Slamander, así que deben saber el poder de sus llamas-_

 _-Natsu-_ Kagura no sabía que tenía que hacer para salvar a Natsu… a y a Gray

 _-Ja, y dices que estas son las llamas de Natsu-_ Gray aun hincado hablo _-Son solo una mala imitación-_

 _-Ho eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, así que tal vez deba destruirte a ti tambien-_ Fukuro comenzó a acular magia, se preparaba para lanzar un ataque final

 _-Salamander que rayos estás haciendo-_ Gray le grito a Natsu como si pudiera oírlo _-Tu divirtiéndote mientras la vida de erza corre peligro-_ Creo que él no entendía la situación del dragón slayer

 _-Es inútil tu terminaras como el Salamander- se reía de lo que ya creía una victoria segura_

Gray comenzó a levantarse poco a poco _-"Erza aún recuerdo tu actitud cuando te uniste al gremio"-_ Comenzo a acercarse a él con la intención de acabar con la pelea, pero gray comenzó a preparar su ultimo ataque _-"Y si este lugar es el causante de ello"-_ estaba justo frente a el _-"Te juro que nosotros nos desharemos de él"-_ Cuando pensó eso lanzo su ataque –Ice maker: _Hyojin: Nanarenbu_ \- Gray genero una especie de picos tanto en su mano izquierda y su codo derecho y luego giro sobre sí mismo cerca de Fukuro, para darle una serie de corte

 _-¡Natsu¡-_ Kagura rápidamente corrió hasta el peli rosa

 _-Encontraron buenos compañeros Erza… Kagura-_ pensaba desde lejos

 _-Ese tonto, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie-_ Natsu apenas consiente hablaba de Gray, quien ya estaba fuera de combate

 _-Buen trabajo, acaban a derrotar a uno de los asesinos más temidos de Fiore-_ Los felicito mientras se les acercaba

 _-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-_ Kagura pregunto mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Natsu en señal de apoyo

 _-Debemos sacar al resto de la torre, si se quedan aquí no saldrían con vida-_ dijo

 _-Bien-_ Kagura asintió

* * *

Después de esperar un poco a que Natsu se recuperara se dirigieron al puerto de la isla, donde gracias a la telepatía de Simon el resto ya los esperaba

 _-Bien, todo está listo-_ dijo después de hacer los últimos preparativos a la barca para que zarpara

 _-Es esa dirección está la playa-_ Natsu le dio indicaciones al cabeza de cubo

 _-Tú que harás-_ Wally le pregunto a Simon

 _-Me quedare, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que ustedes sepan llegar hasta la cima-_ El señalo al par del Mermaid Heel

 _-Bien, vamos-_ Natsu estaba listo para pelear

 _-Ustedes salgan de la isla lo más rápido que puedan-_ Kagura les dijo seriamente

 _-Pero yo también quiero ayudar a Erza-nee-_ Milliana se acercó a ellos para decírselo con voz de tensión

 _-Dije que regresen a la isla, ustedes solo preocuparan a Erza-san si se quedan aquí-_ Kagura le pellizco una mejilla como si estuviera regañando a un niño

 _-Ella tiene razón Milliana, nosotros no ayudaremos, lo mejor sería salir de aquí-_ Wally intentaba hacerla razonar

 _-Pero Wally yo…-_ La chica con orejas de gato seguía queriendo discutir

Natsu tomo uno de los adornos con forma de gato que la chica llevaba en la ropa y dijo _-Rescata al gato-_ Después lo lanzo al mar en dirección a la isla

Milliana rápidamente cambio el objetivo de su atención _\- ¡Gatito! deprisa Wally tenemos que rescatarlo-_ El plan sirvió perfectamente y ellos se alejaron rápidamente de la isla

 _-Bueno apresurémonos-_ Simon dijo mientras comenzó a subir una escalera

* * *

Ahora estamos en medio del oceano, en direccion a donde todo empezo

 _-Donde… ¿Dónde estamos?-_ Gray al fin despertó, el llevaba inconsciente desde su pelea con el búho

 _-En una barca de vuelta al hotel-_ Lucy le respondió desde el otro lado de la barca

 _-¿Qué?-_ Él se sentó de golpe _-¿Y dónde está Erza?-_ El buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor

 _-Natsu-san y Kagura-san dijeron que ellos la traerían-_ Juvia dijo mientras lo veía con preocupación

 _-¿Ellos?-_ Gray intentaba levantarse

 _-Si-_ Lucy le respondió

 _-Vuelve ahora-_ Él le dijo a Wally que era quien conducía la barca

 _-¿De qué hablas ahora?-_ Lucy evito que el cabeza de cubo le hiciera caso

 _-Tenemos que rescatar a Erza-_ Gray grito desesperado

 _-Pero mira como estamos, nosotros ya no podemos pelear-_ Lucy se sujeta un costado

 _-¡Nosotros tenemos que salvarla¡-_ Gray exploto

 _-Gray…-_ Lucy no se esperaba esa reacción

 _-Gray… sama…-_ Juvia se sentía igual

 _-Lo siento es solo que…-_ El al fin se calmó y se sentó _-¿Cómo es posible que la hayamos dejado en manos de otro gremio?-_ El apretó su puño en señal de frustración

 _-No importa quien la salve, si no que alguien la salve-_ Lucy aun cabizbaja hablo

 _-Gray-sama…-_ Juvia le dio una palmadita a Gray

 _-Creo que tienes razón-_ Él le dio un último vistazo a la isla

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el quinto episodio de este fic bueno ya estoy de vacaciones así que ya subiré los capítulos con más regularidad, espero que les guste y si puedo escrir lo que pienso de una manera que me guste en el siguiente capitulo ya comenzara la pelea de Jellal vs Natsu y algo importante sobre Kagura pasara.  
**

 **Bueno hasta la proxima actualizaion (que sera del otro fic pero bueno) y como siempre consejos, dudas y sugerencias son bienvenidas :D**


	6. Final :,(

HO MAI GAT va a llover, en serio subí un capitulo °° , pero bueno al menos ya no tendrán que buscar las pelotas del dragón para que yo suba algo :V, bueno ya poniéndonos serios tarde en subir capitulo por que como verán es mucho más largo que de costumbre además de que es el último y de verdad quería hacer algo trabajado y no cualquier cosa y termino yéndoseme de las mano, con solo decirles que yo pensaba hacer un capítulo de la mitad de tamaño unas 4000 palabras no 8500 como termino pero bueno sé que esto no es lo que les interesa así que vamos allllllllllllll… descargo de responsabilidad

- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

Lo demas es narracion

No soy dueño de Fairy Tail y ninguno de sus personajes (Si lo fuera no hubiera pegado :/)

* * *

 _-Donde… ¿Dónde estamos?-_ Gray al fin despertó, el llevaba inconsciente desde su pelea con el búho

 _-En una barca de vuelta al hotel-_ Lucy le respondió desde el otro lado de la barca

 _-¿Qué?-_ Él se sentó de golpe _-¿Y dónde está Erza?-_ El buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor

 _-Natsu-san y Kagura-san dijeron que ellos la traerían-_ Juvia dijo mientras lo veía con preocupación

 _-¿Ellos?-_ Gray intentaba levantarse

 _-Si-_ Lucy le respondió

 _-Vuelve ahora-_ Él le dijo a Wally que era quien conducía la barca

 _-¿De qué hablas ahora?-_ Lucy evito que el cabeza de cubo le hiciera caso

 _-Tenemos que rescatar a Erza-_ Gray grito desesperado

 _-Pero mira como estamos, nosotros ya no podemos pelear-_ Lucy se sujeta un costado

 _-¡Nosotros tenemos que salvarla¡-_ Gray exploto

 _-Gray…-_ Lucy no se esperaba esa reacción

 _-Gray… sama…-_ Juvia se sentía igual

 _-Lo siento es solo que…-_ El al fin se calmó y se sentó _-¿Cómo es posible que la hayamos dejado en manos de otro gremio?-_ El apretó su puño en señal de frustración

 _-No importa quien la salve, si no que alguien la salve-_ Lucy aun cabizbaja hablo

 _-Gray-sama…-_ Juvia le dio una palmadita a Gray

 _-Creo que tienes razón-_ Él le dio un último vistazo a la isla

* * *

De regreso a la torre...

 _-¿Y para que quieres que no apresuremos?-_ Natsu que corría junto a Kagura detrás Simon al subir unas escaleras pregunto

 _-¿Que no es obvio?-_ El moreno le contesto incrédulo _-Tenemos que ayudar a Erza en su pelea con Jellal-_ El afirmo

 _-No creo que debamos entrometernos-_ Kagura dijo

 _-Que…-_ Simón de repente se detuvo

A la espadachín le sorprendió esto _-Después de todos esta es su pelea y…-_ Simón la interrumpió

 _-¿No se supone que Erza es su amiga?-_ Simón levanto la voz

Kagura intento hablar _-Oye…-_ pero no sabía que decir

 _-Sí, pero eso es un asunto personal que ella debe resolver-_ Natsu tomo la palabra _-No deberíamos interferir-_ El concluyo

 _-No lo entiendes –_ Simon agacho la mirada _-Erza corre peligro-_ Él decía con impotencia

 _-Oye Erza es muy fuerte, no será fácil que ese tipo la derrote-_ Natsu decía confiado

 _-No lo entiendes, Erza aun quiere salvar a Jellal-_ El explico

 _-Que dices…-_ Kagura no entendía por qué querría hacer eso

 _-En el fondo Erza aun siente algo por Jellal y no será capaz de acabarlo…-_ Simon dirigió su vista a la cima de la torre _-Saben sobre el Etherion, ¿cierto?-_

 _-Si, un arma de destrucción a gran escala-_ Kagura respondió

 _-Erza probablemente no pretenda salir viva de esta pelea-_ Él dijo tristemente

 _-Por qué dices eso-_ Natsu dijo

 _-Ella no se atreverá a asesinarlo así que lo más probable es que quiera usar el Ethrion para llevarse a Jellal con ella-_ El silencio se hizo presente durante un pequeño tiempo

 _-No... no puede ser-_ Kagura también vio la torre

De repente debajo de Natsu surgió un pequeño circulo de fuego _-Por qué no fue lo primero que dijiste-_ El grito _-Donde rayos esta Erza-…_

Natsu seguido de Kagura comenzaron a subir por la torre, Simon se quedó a medio camino ya que Natsu le dijo que él se encargaría de Jellal, pero cuando todo esto ocurría una luz cegadora apareció en el cielo y comenzó a inundar toda la torre. Por fuera se veía como la torre estaba siendo atacada por un rayo de luz que caía del cielo, era el Etherion al parecer el consejo mágico comenzó su ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cima de la torre cuando la luz se disipo…

Erza Y Jellal se encontraba de rodillas abrazándose, pero de repente Jellal con una mirada sombría se levanto

Jellal comenzó a reír levemente - _Ahora el sistema R está completo_ \- El grito triunfante

Erza no comprendía su felicidad, según sus palabras anteriores él estaba resignado a morir _-Porque tu…-_

 _-Gracias al consejo mágico ahora tengo toda la energía necesaria para revivir a Zeref-_ Jellal explico con entusiasmo

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

En unos pisos abajo en la torre, Natsu y Kagura estaban sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió

Kagura inspeccionaba su alrededor _-¿Que fue eso?-_ Ella tomo un pedazo de lacrima _-Más importante, ¿qué es esto?-_

 _-No importa tenemos que seguir avanzando, ya casi llegamos a donde esta Jellal-_ Natsu observa el techo

 _-Tenemos que salvar a Erza-_ Ella también veía su objetivo

* * *

Volviendo a la cima de la torre…

Erza ahora se encontraba prisionera en una lacrima que poco a poco la envolvía

 _-Bien Erza, ya casi es tiempo de que llegue la resurrección de Zeref-_ Jellal dijo con una satisfactoria sonrisa - _Cuando la magia del_

Erza luchaba en vano por zafarse _-Detente Jellal, que crees que ocurrirá con los humanos si revives a alguien que ya ha intentado destruirlos-_ Ella grito mientras seguía intentando escapar

 _-Seremos libres de esta asquerosa sociedad cuya jerarquía le da poder a la magia-_ El peli azul dijo mientras apretaba su puño con rencor

 _-Detente Jellal-_ Erza grito desesperadamente

 _-Adiós Erza, lamento que no puedas ver el gran mundo que se creara gracias a tu sacrificio-_ Él puso un rostro un tanto melancólico

 _-Jellal…-_ Erza estaba a punto de ser completamente absorbida, pero una voz interrumpió la tensión del momento

 _-Lo siento Jellal- Natsu decía esto, él se la arreglo para sacar de la lacrima a Erza quien ahora estaba siendo sostenida por el -Pero si no la regresamos sana y salva, Fairy Tail se enojaría mucho-_ El sonrió

 _-Estas bien Erza-_ Kagura pregunto mientras ayudaba a Natsu a colocarla suavemente sobre el suelo

 _-Si-_ Erza ya recostada contesto _-Porque siguen aquí-_

 _-Que no es obvio-_ Natsu dijo como si fuera una obviedad _-Vinimos a ayudarte-_ El sonrió

 _-No-_ Erza corto el ánimo _-Jellal es muy fuerte, ustedes no…-_ Ella no pudo continuar debido a una tos

 _-¿Insinúas que no le ganaremos?-_ Natsu pregunto

 _-Váyanse por favor-_ Una única lagrima resbalo por el ojo izquierdo de la pelirroja

 _-Erza…-_ Kagura estaba impactada de verla llorar

A Natsu también le sorprendió esto _-Erza...-_ Natsu la levanto rodeándola con sus brazos, parecía un abrazo _-Deja de preocuparte-_ De repente Erza se desmayó y Natsu volvió a recostarla _-Yo me hare cargo-_ El sonrió

 _-Venían a salvarla o ayudarme a derrotarla-_ Jellal dijo de manera burlona

 _-Kagura, quédate atrás y protégela-_ Del cuerpo de Natsu emanaba un leve vapor _-Yo me encargare de derrotarlo-_ Su cara refleja un gran enojo

 _-¿Seguro que puedes con eso?-_ Kagura pregunto incrédula

 _-Que rayos insinúas- `_ El repelo cómicamente

 _-Nada, te esperare aquí-_ Ella dijo tranquila

Jellal se veía confiado _-Bien, supongo que es una buena oportunidad-_ Tomo una pose de pelea _-Entonces demuéstrame el poder destructivo de un asesino de dragones-_ Él lo invito a comenzar

El leve vapor se convirtió en casi un banco de niebla _-Bien-_ La voz de Natsu era muy seria _-Porque ahora a ti te hare llorar-_ El levanto su mirada y sus ojos transmitían mucha furia, inmediatamente se lanzó a la batalla

El peli rosa comenzó con una seire de puñetazos al rostro de Jellal, después dio un salto en el aire y realizo una especie de patada voladora, mientras aterrizaba aprovecho de lanzar un poderoso ataque _-Karyu no Hoko-_

Un mar de llamas se alzó después de que el ataque de Natsu impactara, depues de un momento un corriente de aire disipo el fuego _-¿Estas luchando en serio?-_ Jellal salió ileso del ataque, lo más notable fue que únicamente perdió el abrigo que portaba _-Sinceramente esperaba más de ti-_

Natsu se veía algo frustrado _-Ni siquiera hemos comenzado-_ Pero inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque de nuevo

El peli azul sonrió levemente - _Meteor_ \- Para sorpresa de Natsu Jellal esquivo el ataque con una velocidad impresionante

El peli rosa era incapaz de golpear al peli azul _-"Tengo que hacer algo, con mis ojos nunca lo seguiré"-_ El volvió a ser golpeado _-"Pero no tengo por qué usar mi vista"-_ Natsu cerro sus ojos para concentrarse _-"Sientelo, capta su presencia"-_ Destellos que por momentos le revelaban la posición de Jellal le llegaron a la mente _-Haaaaa-_ El lanzo su golpe cuando creyó ser capaz de darle, pero volvió a fallar _-"¿Puede ser aún más rápido?"-_ El ex-mago santo acelero aún más sus movimientos

 _-Te lo dije-_ Jellal apareció detrás de Natsu sin que este lo notara _-Tu nunca podrás alcanzarme-_ El comenzó a darle golpe tras golpe _-Mi magia de cuerpo celestial me otorga la velocidad de los meteoritos, nunca podrás alcanzarme-_ El seguía golpeando a Natsu

 _-No puedo… verlo-_ Natsu no pudo ni meter las manos

Jellal salto en el aire y comenzó a acumular magia _-_ _Grand Chariot_ _-_ Siete círculos mágicos aparecieron en el cielo y de cada uno de ellos salió una especie de rayo brillante, todos se dirigían a Natsu

Una enorme explosión surgió en cuanto los rayos chocaron contra Natsu

 _-Natsu-_ Kagura grito, ella no sabía si el peli rosa sería capaz de soportar ese ataque

Mientras Jellal decencia, la nube de polvo que cubría la zona de explosión se disipó revelando el cuerpo de un Natsu desmayado _-Esta habilidad golpea con el poder de los meteoritos, me sorprende que su cuerpo haya quedado intacto después de recibir ese ataque-_ El dijo con arrogancia _–Tal vez te subestime, supondría un problema que el sistema R sufriera algún daño-_ Después de eso él se volteo _-Bien ahora sigues tu-_ El veía a la espadachín de pelo morado _-Después al fin el paraíso llegara y gracias a esta torre que posee el poder del Etherion y Erza, Zeref será revivido-_

El comenzó a acercarse a una Kagura que se preparaba para pelear, pero un pequeño trozo de lacrima que choco en frente del peli azul detuvo su avance-

Natsu débilmente alzo su mano para arrojarle otra pequeña lacrima _– ¿Te preocupa haber golpeado la torre…?-_ El logro ponerse de rodillas – _¿Así que destruir la torre sería un problema?-_ Él sonrió

Jellal capto lo que quería decir

 _-Eres demasiado hablador…-_ Natsu golpeo el piso provocando que este se rompiera _-Es una suerte para mí, porque mi especialidad es romper cosas-_ El encendió su puño en fuego _-Ahora prepárate, porque estoy furioso, como nunca antes-_

 _-Maldito mocoso-_ Las venas en la frente de Jellal amenazaban con explotar

Ambos rodearon su cuerpo con su respectivo poder mágico y se prepararon para continuar su pelea, Natsu se lanzó al frente pero Jellal respondió lanzando ráfagas de luz pero el peli rosa logro esquivarlas todas _-Crees que con eso me derrotaras, o es que acaso no quieres dañar tu preciosa torre-_ Natsu intentaba provocarlo _-Es mejor que te pongas serio o nunca me ganaras-_ Él lo logro

 _-Deja de actuar tan arrogante mocoso-_ El peli azul lanzo un rayo de luz más grande que los anteriores, este alcanzo a Natsu haciéndole retroceder

Natsu salto en el aire desvaneciendo el ataque de luz _-_ _Karyū no Kōen_ _-_ El aterrizo aprovechando el impulso para golpear la torre con una enorme bola de fuego, él le dio una sonrisa a Jellal

Jellal tenía cubierto sus ojos por su pelo _-Estúpido engreído-_ Su poder mágico comenzó a aumentar _-Me asegurare de que sufras y desees nuca haberme retado-_ El creo con una mano un circulo de magia morado que apuntaba a Natsu _-_ _Agarre Oscuro-_ Unos destellos rojos aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu, después de una especie de descarga eléctrica golpeo a Natsu y este cayo de rodillas sin poder moverse, rodeado por una masa negra – _Este es tu fin_ -Jellal levanto una de sus manos en direcciona a Natsu y casi instantáneamente una energía de color morado comenzó a acumularse en ella

 _-Kagura… Natsu…-_ Erza comenzó a reaccionar

 _-Erza despertaste-_ Kagura estaba alegre, pero recordó lo que estaba pasando frente a ella

Natsu seguía sobre sus rodillas, todo el desgaste que había sufrido ya no le hacían posible librarse de esos amarres y así esquivar el ataque -" _Rayos"-_ Él no sabía cómo actuar

 _-Tengo que ayudarlo-_ Kagura se puso de pie _-Espera aquí-_ Ella le dijo a Erza e inmediatamente corrió en dirección a Natsu

Jellal estaba listo para atacar - _Despídete, Rayo de oscuridad –_

Natsu ya se había preparado para recibir el ataque, pero justo cuando Jellal disparo recibió un golpe en la muñeca que provoco que el ataque diera en otro lugar, Kagura había logra pegarle con su espada aun envainada.

- _Kagura-_ Natsu se sorprendió de la reacción de la peli morada

Jellal se quedó quieto con una mirada sombría un momento antes de hablar - _Otro mocoso que se propone amargarme el día-_ Él estaba molesto

 _-Hare más que estropear tu día-_ Kagura tomo una postura de combate

- _Está bien, si tanto lo deseas te acabare a ti primero-_ Jellal volvió a rodear su cuerpo con magia _-Meteor-_ El volvería a usar su magia de cuerpo celestial

 _-"Prepárate, has visto lo veloz que es"-_ Kagura se mentalizo para su combate _-Forma cortante-_ Ella se lanzó hacia al frente dispuesta a atacar al peli azul

 _-Me pregunto si tu serás capaz de seguirme-_ Jellal hizo lo mismo, pero cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron a punto de hacer impacto en medio del campo de batalla Jellal se desvaneció _-Supongo que no-_ El reapareció a las espaldas de Kagura

 _-"Rayos"-_ Ella fue capaz de alejarse de él antes de que el lograra golpearla _-Forma fuerte-_ Ella con su espada golpeo el piso en frente de ella lo que hizo que este se rompiera y mandara a volar trozos enormes de lacrima a Jellal

Aunque él pudo esquivarlos fácilmente _-"De nuevo atacando la torre"-_ Jellal pensó molesto _-Vigas celestiales-_ Cuando las lacrimas dejaron de volar él se paró frente a Kagura y lanzo su ataque, que consta de varios rayos de luz

Kagura esquivo algunos pero el ultimo rayo lo desvió con su espada _-"Esa velocidad, debe tener un punto débil"-_ Ella buscaba la forma de acabar la pelea _-"Solo tengo que concentrarme y podr…"-_ Algo corto su pensamiento

Jellal rápidamente se había movido detrás de ella _-No importa que tanto se esfuercen-_ Antes de que Kagura pudiera reaccionar él le dio una pata que la hizo elevarse varios metros en el aire _-Es imposible que me alcancen-_ Él se elevó en el aire y tomo a Kagura por la cabeza antes de que esta cayera, aprovecho la misma gravedad más su magia para estrellar su rostro contra el suelo _-Atadura de serpiente-_ Jellal aun sin soltar su cabeza le aplico esta magia de atadura

Kagura intento liberarse inmediatamente pero fue inútil _-Que… es esto…-_ Ella exigió saber

Jellal soltó la cabeza de Kagura _-No te molestes ni siquiera Erza fue capaz de librarse de esto-_ El comenzó a elevarse de nuevo

 _-Kagura-_ Natsu grito mientras seguía esforzándose por liberarse de su propia prisión

Jellal había subido bastante antes de detenerse _-Tú serás el primer paso para librarme de todos estas molestias que entorpecen mis planes y los de Zeref –_ El coloco sus manos hacía en frente apuntando a Kagura _\- Ese mocoso apenas fue capaz de soportar este ataque –_ Eso era familiar, nuevamente siete círculos mágicos de color dorado aparecieron en el cielo _-Me pregunto si tú al menos sobrevivirás-_ El grito

 _-"Kagura"-_ Erza pensó aún no estaba repuesta al cien por cien

 _-¡Kagura!-_ Natsu grito aun siendo incapaz de liberarse

 _-Grand Chariot-_ Jellal disparo su ataque, una enorme nube de humo quedo del lugar de la explosión

Kagura no entendí por qué, se sentía algo golpeada, pero para nada cerca de morir, Jellal acaso estaría exagerando, levanto su vista buscando a su oponente pero encontró a alguien muy diferente _–¿Natsu?-_ Que hacia Natsu encima de ella

A erza casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa _-¿Pero cómo fue que el…?-_ Ella lo había visto atrapado, como fue que llego a ella

Jellal solo observaba en silencio desde arriba _-"Que tipo tan obstinado"-_ Al parecer Jellal fue el único que logro notar como fue que Natsu se liberó, el literalmente se había comido sus ataduras con tal de liberarse, comer esa magia obviamente le daría efectos secundarios después, pero el solo hizo lo necesario para poder salvar a Kagura

Las ataduras de Kagura desaparecieron _-¿Por qué?… tú ya estabas herido…-_ Ella se le acerco aun Natsu incapaz de levantarse

 _-¿Te lo dije no?-_ Él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kagura _-Te protegería hasta que los encontráramos-_ Él se refería a la promesa que le hizo de pequeño y que hasta el día de hoy ha cumplido, esto hizo que Kagura tuviera un sentimiento extraño en el pecho

 _-Je eso no los librara de su destino Salamander-_ Jellal que estaba empezando a descender dijo _-¡Ninguno de ustedes evitara que encuentre la verdadera libertad!-_ Jellall grito y después cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y un remolino de magia de color negro comenzó a formarse y a crecer rápidamente

Kagura observo el piso y noto algo extraño _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Las sombras estaban siendo atraídas a Jellal

Mientras tanto Jellal seguía invocando su magia _-_ _Altairis_ _–_ El pequeño remolino se volvió enorme, era como si tuviera un agujero negro sobre sus manos

 _-Las sombras, esa magia es… -_ Erza reconoció esa poderosa magia que supuestamente tiene el mismo poder que un meteoro real

 _-¿Qué?-_ Kagura no sabía de qué hablaba

 _-Jellal no lo hagas-_ Erza grito desde su lugar

El pequeño remolino se volvió enorme, era como si tuviera un agujero negro sobre sus manos

Natsu tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo pero logro ponerse sobre una rodilla _-Apártate-_ Le dijo a Kagura que aún estaba a su lado

Kagura apretó sus dientes _-¡No!-_ Natsu vio Kagura se puso en frente de el

 _-Kagura, largo-_ El ordeno

La espadachín se paró firmemente entre Natsu y Jellal tomando una postura, como si estuviera esperando el ataque de su rival _-No lo dejare acabarte así de fácil, yo también te protegeré -_ Empezó a acumular su poder mágico- _Yo también soy buena con la gravedad-_ Un destello violeta la rodeo

 _-Como si pudieras evitarlo…-_ Jellal incremento el tamaño de la masa oscura, era tan grande que el destello morado de Kagura también fue absorbido, esto la sorprendió bastante

De repente una nueva figura se interpuso _-¿Jellal, te atreverás a matarme a mí también?-_ Erza grito dispuesta a proteger al par a sus espaldas a costa de su vida _-Necesitas mi cuerpo para revivir a Zeref-_

Jellal guardo silencio por un momento _-Es cierto que el cuerpo tiene que ser tan fuerte como uno de los diez magos santos, pero llegados a este punto no necesitas ser tu-_ Jellal dijo fríamente _-Si tanto lo deseas muere junto a ellos-_ Sin previo aviso preparo su ataque

 _-Rayos, quítense ahora-_ Natsu ordeno pero nadie le obedeció

 _-Altairis-_ El ataque ya se dirigía a ellos, todos se habían mentalizado para recibirlo pero algo los salvo

Una silueta enorme era visible a través del humo que el impacto del ataque había generado _–Que… hace aquí-_ Natsu reconoció a su salvador

 _-Porque tu…-_ Kagura no entendía por qué lo había hecho

Erza estaba paralizada _-Simon…-_ Ella se forzó a reaccionar _-Simon-_ Corrio hasta la silueta de su amigo que había comenzado a caer

 _-Je… je-_ Jellal comenzó a reír _-Siempre fuiste un iluso Simon-_ Él estaba un poco alocado _-¿Crees de verdad que lo que acabas de hacer servirá de algo?-_ Bueno, bastante alocado

Kagura le dio una mirada extraña al moreno _-"¿Simon?"-_ Ella comenzó a acercarse a el

 _-Erza no saldrá de aquí con vida de todos modos-_ Jellal seguía diciendo sus amenazas _-Lo único que hiciste fue alargar inútilmente su agonía_ _Mikazuchi_ _-_

Esta vez el que hizo una mirada de extrañado fue Natsu _-"¿_ _Mika_ _…?"-_

Erza ahora estaba sujetando la mano del moreno _–Simon-_ No sabía cómo ayudarlo

 _-¿Erza…?-_ Simon la vio a su lado

 _-No hables-_ Una lagrima corría por uno solo de sus ojos _-¿Tonto, por qué hiciste eso?-_ Ella apretó más su mano

-"Erza… tu siempre fuiste tan…"- Un movimiento corto su pensamiento

 _-¿Simon?-_ Kagura se le acerco lentamente y se incoó a su lado _– ¿Has escuchado de la aldea_ _Rosemary_ _?-_ Ella no se atrevia a mirarlo de frente por algún motivo

 _Los ojos de Simon se humedecieron -Lo siento…- La mano que sostenía a Erza comenzó a aflojar su agarre –"Por no haberte… buscado antes"-_ Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

- _Simon!-_ un grito desgarrador salió de Erza, Natsu estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar al igual que Kagura quien silenciosamente comenzó a llorar

Jellal comenzó a reír de nuevo _-No permitiré que nadie salga vivo de esta torre, tus acciones serán en vano y Erza mori…-_ Un fuerte golpe lo callo

 _-Cállate-_ Natsu le dio un enorme golpe, lo mando contra un muro y por primera vez en toda la pelea Jellal realmente se quejó por el dolor

 _-Natsu, ¿tu…?-_ Erza le pregunto mientras lo veía asombrada

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ Kagura tuvo que recomponerse, pero pudo formular su pregunta

Natsu está masticando un trozo de lacrima, cuando se lo trago una aura azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo con una intensidad inmensa y sus ojos eran totalmente azules mientras también tenían una pequeña luz, el golpeo al suelo con ambas manos y con eso basto para lanzar una onda de energía que Jellal apenas pudo esquivar, después comenzó a agarrarse la garganta y empezó a rodar por el suelo

 _-"¿El creyó que podría aumentar su fuerza si se comía el Etherion?, con una mentalidad como esa no sobrevivirá mucho"-_ El veía el espectáculo de luces que tenía lugar enfrente de el

Una gran llamarada cubrió el cuerpo de Natsu mientras que unas escamas comenzaban a brotar sobre sus mejillas y antebrazos

Sus ojos recuperaron una mirada que expresaba autocontrol _-"El logro asimilar el Etherion"-_ Erza estaba sorprendida

-" _Natsu…"-_ Kagura seguía sintiendo un mar de emociones encontradas, preocupación, alegría y tristeza llenaba su mente y corazón

Natsu le lanzo una mirada llena de ira al peli azul _-Tu pagaras…-_ Un destello rojo de repente impacto al usuario de magia de cuerpo celeste, Natsu era increíblemente rápido, logro darle un rodillazo en el rostro que lo hizo elevarse en el aire, inmediatamente salto y ayudándose del techo se lanzó nuevamente a su oponente _-Por amenazar a Erza…-_ Lo agarro por el cuello y provoco que Jellal atravesara el suelo de varios pisos de la torre _–Por Simon…-_ El presiono más su agarre _-Y las lágrimas de Kagura-_ Un grito que reflejaba su deseo de cumplir su promesa se hizo presente, hace mucho que Kagura no lloraba y por culpa de este tipo en un solo día ya lo había hecho varias veces, él no quería verla llorar de nuevo

 _-Mocoso, no te ilusiones demasiado-_ El peli azul comenzó a reaccionar _-Meteor-_ Con ayuda de su magia se soltó del agarre de Natsu y comenzó a elevarse a través de los mismo agujeros que su cuerpo había creado _-"No es posible que un mocoso me derrote"-_ El comenzó a aumentar su velocidad _\- Me muevo a la velocidad de los meteoros, jamás me alcanzaras-_ El aún estaba confiado

Natsu se aferró a un par de piedras para frenar su caída y con la fuerza de sus brazos se impuso hacia arriba, después de saltar sobre varias rocas él se impulsó con sus llamas alcanzando fácilmente a Jellal sin que este pudiera evitar un puñetazo en el estómago, esto provoco que volvieran a romper un par de pisos mientras regresaban a la cima de la torre

- _"No esto no puede estar pasando"-_ Jellal reacciono dándole una patada a Natsu que lo hizo chocar contra un pilar _-No me derrotaras, yo fui llamado por Zeref y juntos crearemos un mundo realmente libre-_ Volvió a lanzarle un lluvia de ataques, parecía una lluvia de luz

Natsu logro esquivar todos los ataques, aunque por muy poco _-Alguien controlado por fantasmas no sabe lo que es la verdadera libertad-_ El grito

 _-Te aplastare y después caminare hacia un futuro libre-_ El comenzó a mover las manos frente a él y un circulo de magia dorado se formó en el cielo, el circulo era gigantesco

 _-"Eso es… la_ Abyss Break _"-_ Erza reconoció el ataque _-Jellal acaso no te importa destruir la torre-_ Al parecer era un ataque poderoso

 _-La última vez me tomo ocho años construirla, pero esta vez solo serán cinco-_ Él se preparó para atacar _-Muere…-_ Pero justo antes de que pudiera lanzar el ataque un dolor punzante y fuerte llego de repente a su tórax _-"Erza…"-_ Una imagen de Erza logrando cortar uno de sus costados llego a su mente

 _-Jellaaaaaaal…-_ Natsu grito, estaba totalmente rodeado de llamas y avanzaba a una gran velocidad _– Antes de hablar sobre libertad asegúrate de ser realmente libre, Jellal-_ Lo golpe con un puñetazo en el rostro, ese golpe lo mando a chocar contra el suelo, fue tal impacto que genero una nube de polvo que era claramente visible desde lejos de la torre

Kagura vio como Natsu aterrizo un poco después _-Increíble-_ Le sorprendió la fuerza del peli rosa

 _-"¿Ese es su poder?, incluso derroto a Jellal"-_ Erza estaba igualmente sorprendida

Las escamas de Natsu desaparecieron y Natsu comenzó a colapsar _-Natsu…-_ Kagura se apresuró para atraparlo _-De nuevo exageraste…-_ Ella abrazo a un Natsu inconsciente, estaba aliviada de que todo acabara

Erza sonreía mientras veía la escena, pero un temblor bajo sus pies la interrumpió _-Apresúrate, tenemos que salir de aquí-_ Le dijo a Kagura

 _-Si-_ Ella puso el brazo de Natsu sobre su cuello y así comenzó a moverse con el

 _-Haaaaa-_ Otro temblor provoco que una debilitada Erza perdiera el equilibrio

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ Kagura aun cargando con Natsu se le acercó y pregunto

- _Sí, lo estoy-_

 _-Tenemos que apresúranos y…- una piedra cayendo del techo obligo a Kagura a saltar a un lado_

Erza miro a su alrededor _-"Incluso si logramos salir de aquí, la explosión nos alcanzara"-_ Un recuerde llego a ella, la conversación que tuvo con Jellal sobre como Zeref seria revivido _-"Si me fusiono con la lacrima podría controlarlo, sería capaz de evitar la explosión"-_ Ella comenzó a caminar a una de las paredes de la torre

Kagura vio como Erza estaba tocando una pared de lacrima _-Erza, que haces…-_ Por algún motivo su mano comenzó a hundirse en ella _-Erza… - Ella grito_

Erza volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pero aun así parecía estar triste _-Esto lo hago por mis amigos, después de todo lo que hicieron por mí no puedo dejarlos morir-_ Ella seguía sonriendo

 _-Erza…-_ Kagura no entendía todos los detalles, pero se imaginaba lo que la pelirroja quería hacer _-Aun hay cosas de las que tengo que hablar contigo-_ Una lagrima rodo por una de sus mejillas

 _-Lo se… y lamento no poder responderte ahora-_ Erza acaricio la mejilla de la peli morada _-Pero un mundo donde deje a mis compañeros morir es impensable- Ella la soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a la lacrima_

Kagura observaba como la pelirroja volvió a introducir su brazo en la lacrima _-Erza…-_ Kagura vio como erza termino de hundirse dentro de la lacrima _-Erza!-_ La espadachín dio un enorme grito mientras una enorme luz proveniente de la lacrima la envolvía

* * *

Desde lejos un gran brillo era visible, después de eso una especie de onda de choque salió desde la torre, los magos que iban navegando a tierra firme tuvieron que usar la magia de agua de Juvia para hundirse.

- _Que fue eso-_ Lucy que esta aun junto al resto de magos vio ese enorme resplandor

 _-No lo sé, solo sé que nada en la torre pudo haber sobrevivido-_ El cabeza cuadrada dijo

 _-¿Erza y los demás habrán salido a tiempo?-_ Juvia pregunto

 _-Por supuesto, Erza no morirá tan fácil-_ Gray afirmo

 _-Chicos-_ Lucy susurro

 _-Avancemos a la orilla-_ Gray dijo

* * *

Cerca de la orilla un tiempo después…

A lo lejos podían verse a Gray, Lucy, Milliana y los demás acercándose agitando las manos

 _-Donde estoy-_ Erza comenzó a abrir los ojos _-La torre-_ Ella podía ver los restos de la torre a lo lejos _-Pero como llegue a la orilla-_ Ella miro hacia abajo y vio arena _–_ Ella volteo hacia arriba y vio a cierto mago _-Natsu… Kagura-_ Natsu estaba cargando a Erza y a Kagura, cada una bajo un brazo _-Pero… ¿cómo?-_

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-Erza-_ Se podía ver a una Kagura gritando desde fuera de la lacrima

 _-Lo siento-_ Erza estaba cayendo en el interior de la lacrima _-Pero esto es lo mejor-_ Ella cerro los ojos y una lagrima cayo de ellos

Ahora Erza se encontraba en Magnolia de nuevo pera algo era diferente, ella se sentía ligera y sin el cansancio que tenía apenas hace un momento, reviso los alrededores y logro ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail reunidos al redor de una estatua suya, mientras vestían de negro, al parecer estaban en su funeral, pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón

- _Ella era una miembro de nuestra familia, casi como mi hija-_ Dijo Makarov

Él estaba llorando como todos los miembros de Fairy Tail

 _-Qué significa esto-_ Desde lo alto Erza los veía _-No… se suponía que estarían bien-_ Ella tuvo que contener su llanto _-Yo no quería que estuvieran tristes-_ De repente un brillo dorado ilumino la zona _-Que-_ Ella vio una mano y sintió un jalon

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

 _-Logro sacarme de ese vórtice de magia-_ Ella lo vio con asombro _-Que tan fuerte es en realidad-_ Ella pensaba mientras Natsu se Arrodillo y las dejo sobre la arena

 _-Todos nosotros somos iguales-_ Natsu el saco de sus pensamientos

 _-¿He?-_ Ella fue tomada con la guardia baja

 _-Todos nosotros tenemos personas por las que estaríamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras vidas-_ Natsu acaricio la mejilla de Kagura mientras decía esto _-Pero si hacemos eso…-_ Él la miro _-Que sería de ellos después-_ Ahora sonrió _-No los haríamos felices, así que no te sacrifiques por ellos-_ El volvió a mirar a la inconsciente espadachín de cabello violeta _-Gana y vive por ellos-_

Erza se agacho y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – _Si, gracias-_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la habitación donde supuestamente los magos pasarían sus vacaciones

 _-Bueno chicas nosotros volvemos pronto-_ Lucy hablo alegremente a Kagura y Erza, Natsu por su lado estaba durmiendo

 _-Si tenemos que llamar al maestro para que se vaya preparando para la cuenta por el casino que le llegara-_ Gray dijo con una gota de sudor que reflejaba su preocupación

 _-De acuerdo-_ Erza dijo mientras Gray y Lucy salían del cuarto _-Ha su cuerpo apenas y lo soporto ¿verdad?-_ Ella veía al inconsciente Natsu

 _-Sí, se exigió demasiado-_ Kagura decía con un tono seco

 _-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-_ Erza noto su estado de animo

 _-¿Podríamos hablar?-_ Kagura pregunto y Erza acepto _-Pero no aquí-_ La peli morada se levantó y salió de la habitación

Ahora ellas se encontraban en la playa donde tan solo hace unos días estaban jugando

 _-Bien, dime-_ Erza pregunto

Kagura tardo en contestar no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo pensarlo no la llevaría a ningún lado, así que decidió ir al grano _-Ese tal Simón-_ Ella era estaba seria, pero aun así se notaba el esfuerzo que requería hacer para poder hablar _-¿Realmente era mi… hermano?-_

Erza tardo en responder, se estaba preparando para lo que su respuesta provocaría _-Si-_ Dijo seria

 _-Tu… desde hace cuánto lo sabias-_ Kagura estaba esforzándose por no llorar

 _-No mucho, relativamente-_ Ella seguía seria, aparentemente sin emociones pero solo era una medida ara permanecer igual que Kagura

 _-Qué quieres decir-_ La peli morada hablo

 _-A decir verdad al inicio no estaba segura de que el fuera realmente tu hermano- Erza cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos, una apariencia reflexiva_

 _-A que te refieres-_ Ella seguía sin entender

 _-Recuerdas el día que no conocimos-_ Erza pregunto

 _-Fue frente a una repostería-_ Kagura no lo olvidaría tan facil

 ** _flash Back_**

Erza estaba sentada en una mesita al aire libre frente a Natsu y a Kagura _-Bueno fue una agradable merienda, pero me marcho ya-_ Se levanto

 _-Gracias por todo, en algún momento te devolveré el gesto-_ Kagura hizo una reverencia

 _-Lo esperare ansiosa-_ Erza comenzó a alejarse _-Adiós-_

 _-Hasta luego-_ Natsu también se despidió

 _\- Adiós -_ Kagura hizo lo mismo

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

 _-En ese momento solo te presentaste por tu nombre, así que no había manera de estar segura-_ Erza negó con su cabeza _-Fue hasta después de que me contaras como conociste a Natsu y me dijiste de donde venias que relacione todo-_ Ella volvió a mirarla

Kagura sostuvo un de sus brazos con su otra mano _-Entiendo eso, pero…-_ Kagura agacho su mirada _-Por qué no me dijiste que sabias donde estaba-_ Ella puso más fuerza en su agarre

 _-Que hubieras hecho si te lo decía-_ Erza dijo seria

 _-Rescatarlo obviamente-_ Ella dijo ya eufórica

 _-Por eso mismo-_ La pelirroja la corto con su seriedad

 _-Que…-_ Ella se sacó de onda

 _-Si tu ibas a ayudar a Simon inevitablemente te habrías enfrentado a Jellal-_ El separo sus brazos para dejarle ver sus heridas de nuevo _-El me derroto y Natsu apenas fue capaz de derrotarlo-_ Sus ojos se entristecieron _-¿Qué crees que te hubiera ocurrido a ti?-_

 _-Yo…-_ Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Kagura sabía que si Jellal lo quisiera él podría matarla fácilmente

 _-Habrías terminado igual que Simón-_

 _-Aun así… aun si eso es cierto tu tendrías que habérmelo contado-_ Ella le grito mientras lloraba, una mezcla de furia e impotencia tomaron el control de su cuerpo

 _-Yo…-_ Erza volvió a hablar con tristeza _-Yo no fui capaz de salvar a Simon-_ Eso atrajo la atención de Kagura _-No solo eso, sino que lo abandone y provoque su muerte-_ Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contener el llanto _-No podía hacer lo mismo contigo… al menos a ti, tenía que mantenerte a salvo-_ Ella levanto la vista y miro a Kagura directamente _-Tú tienes que sobrevivir-_ Ella le sonrío, no fue una sonrisa enorme pero si sincera

Kagura se sorprendió por lo que dijo

 ** _flash Back_**

Estamos en un pequeño pueblo, pero no podemos ver la cantidad de alegría que generalmente encontraríamos en una comunidad de este tipo sino que había caos, las casa estaban siendo quemada y había gente gritando algo pasaba aquí pero no se sabía con exactitud

En cierto lugar del pueblo había una pequeña niña llorando, ella no corría, no se escondía, simplemente estaba llorando en medio de todo el caos

Erza la vio desde la parte trasera de una casa donde estaba escondida _-Rayos-_ Ella por instinto corrió a donde estaba la niña y la tomo de la mano _-Ven conmigo-_ Ella llevo a la niña a la misma casa donde estaba escondida antes _-Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido-_ Ella la ayudo a entrar en una caja de madera que estaba apilada en el mismo patio

 _-Y tú –_ La niña pregunto aun con lágrimas en los ojos

 _-Yo estaré bien-_ Ella oyó como un grupo de personas se acercó a donde estaban _-Tu solo espera a que todo pase-_

 _-Pero y…-_ La niña quería decir algo pero no pudo

 _-Tú tienes que sobrevivir-_ Erza le dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la caja con la niña adentro

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Kagura recordó esas palabras, cierta persona que fue capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma con tal de mantenerla a salvo, no podía creer que ella no recordaba el rostro de quien la había salvado (Pero bueno quien recuerda cosas que le pasaron por ahí de los tres años al 100%)

 _-Tu…-_ Kagura se acercó un poco a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos, Erza no entendía bien que ocurría simplemente le dio un ligero abrazo y acaricio su cabeza

Desde lejos una mirada se tranquilizó con esta escena _-Creo que ya puedo volver a dormir-_ Natsu dijo con un suspiro de alivio

Natsu se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la ventana, el volvería a la cama

* * *

Cuando anocheció Erza y Kagura volvieron a la habitación y vieron que Natsu ya se había despertado conversaron un rato omitiendo la charla que ellas habían tenido ya que creían que el peli rosa no se había enterado.

Poco después Gray y Lucy regresaron con prisa, tenían algo que contar.

Lucy estaba un poco desanimada - _Erza-_ Hablo cabizbaja _-Creo que tendrías que ir a la playa-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_ Erza estaba un tanto preocupada por la actitud de la rubia

 _-Solo ve-_ Gray continuo _-Antes de que sea tarde-_ Él dijo (eso ya sonó preocupante)

Erza fue rápido a donde le dijeron, seguida por todos su acompañantes, ella vio a un grupo de tres personas que estaban preparando una barca

 _-Así que no planeaban despedirse-_ Erza hablo, tomando por sorpresa a Sho, Wally y Milliana

 _-Nee-san-_ Sho dijo sorprendido

 _-¿No habían aceptado mi oferta?-_ Erza pregunto, recordando la tarde cuando los invito a ser miembros de Fairy Tail (Esta escena sería igual que en el anime/manga, por eso no la escribí)

 _-Nos dimos cuenta de que si nos quedamos a tu lado solo de generaríamos dolor-_ Wally dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado

 _-Así que decidimos seguir por nuestra cuenta, seguir nuestro camino-_ Sho reunió fuerzas para terminar su discurso _-Y encontrar nuestro propio tipo de libertad-_ El termino

Erza estaba asombrada y feliz, sus amigos que habían pasado por tanto encontraron la fuerza para volver a luchar por encontrar su sueño, incluso si eso los llevaba lejos de ella _-Está bien-_ Ella dijo con orgullo y re-equipo la Armadura Ceremonial de Fairy Tail _-Prepárense para la ceremonia de despedida de Fairy Tail-_ Esta armadura está compuesta por sólo dos placas colgantes, junto con un paño con volantes que brotan de debajo de ella en algo de cota de malla, llegando hasta las rodillas como una falda larga y cubriendo sin adornos las rodilleras. Tiene unos guantes que cubren totalmente sus brazos, están igualmente sin adornos, y sólo sus hombreras, compuestas por placas puestas unas sobre otras, tienen algunas decoraciones en las placas superiores, tomando la forma de alas

 _-Pero si ni siquiera no unimos-_ Wally dijo confuso

 _-Primer regl…-_ Erza estaba comenzando pero fue interumpida

 _-He disculpa que interrumpa su despedida pero-_ Kagura se acercó al barco interrumpiendo los fuegos artificiales

 _-He-_ Todos se preguntaban por qué corto el emotivo momento

 _-Creo que puedo ofrecerte algo-_ Ella se le acerco a Milliana _-Si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro gremio –_ Ella se señaló a si misma

 _-Nos invitas…-_ El cabeza cuadrada dijo

 _-Solo a ella-_ Kagura dijo de manera fría y cortante

 _-Que fría-_ Pensaron Sho y Wally dijeron al unísono

 _-Pero ¿por qué quieres separarla de nosotros?-_ Mientras decía esto Wally se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo de manera dramática

 _-No es personal, solo que nuestro gremio es exclusivo de mujeres-_ Kagura levanto el hombro

 _-"¿Por eso su cabello es rosa?"-_ Sho miro con horror a Natsu

 _-"Es horrenda"-_ Wally puso cara de asqueado

Un vena de la frente de Natsu casi explota _-Yo soy hombre-_ Kagura tuvo que detener con su brazo a Natsu que ya había preparado su puño en llamas

Sho al fin pregunto _-¿Pero entonces…?-_ El señalaba a Natsu, se preguntaba por qué si era hombre él estaba en ese gremio

 _-Es una larga historia-_ Kagura solo respondió con pesadez

 _-Tenemos tiempo…-_ Wally dijo

 _-Pero yo no-_ La espadachín de pelo morado los corto _-Así que, que dices-_ Ella volteo a ver a la amante de los gatos _-Deseas compartir nuestra libertad –_ Kagura le pregunto a Milliana

Ella dudosa volteo a ver a sus compañeros, que con una sonrisa asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo _-Si-_ Ella finalmente hablo

 _-"Gracias chicos"-_ Erza se alegró por lo que Kagura y Natsu hicieron

Después de esto continuaron con la ceremonia de despedida pero solo para los otros dos.

* * *

Un día después todos estaban listos para partir a sus respectivos gremios asi que solo se estaban despidiendo

 _-Bueno supongo que aquí nos separamos-_ Kagura le dijo con una sonrisa a Erza

 _-Sí, gracias por todo y perdón por los problemas-_ Ella dijo con un tono de pena

 _-Cuanto tiempo planeas seguir con esa estúpida disculpa-_ Natsu dijo secamente, pero Kagura lo callo con un codazo

 _-Adiós Er-chan-_ Milliana también se despidió

 _-Adiós Milliana-_ Erza le dijo con una sonrisa _-Te veré pronto-_ Le dijo mientras comenzó a alejarse junto a Lucy y Gray

 _-Mh-_ Ella asintió con una sonrisa

Cuando Erza y el resto ya estaban lejos pero aún eran visibles Natsu hablo _-Estas seguras de esto-_ Dijo sin apartar la vista de los miembros de Fairy Tail _-De no permanecer a su lado-_ Él era serio, esto tomo tanto a Kagura como a Milliana por sorpresa

Milliana se agacho pensativo un momento antes de responder _-Sí, no quiero ser una carga para Er-chan, así que esto es lo mejor para ambas-_ Ella sonrió, pero algo decaída

Natsu la miro, el solo quería asegurarse pero no la obligaría a nada _-Está bien-_ Él puso sus brazos tras su cabeza y comenzó a caminar

Kagura puso su mano sobre el hombro de Milliana en señal de apoyo y después se puso al día con Natsu _-Continuemos, se suponía que regresáramos al gremio hace dos días- ella dijo reprendiéndolo_

 _-Qué más da, yo me divertí-_ El sonrió

Milliana los observo por un momento, luego una ligera sonrisa salió de ella y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos

Después de un tiempo ellos al fin llegaron a la ciudad Mahogany. Era reconfortante estar de vuelta después de todo lo que ocurrió

 _-Estamos de vuelta-_ Natsu abrió de una patada la puerta del gremio, podría parecer exagerado pero todas ya se habían acostumbrado

 _-Como les fue en sus… -_ La maestra del gremio no termino su pregunta, a ella le llamo la atención la chica que acompañaba a sus dos magos _-Quien es la pequeña que traen ahí-_

 _-Mi nombre es Milliana-_ Ella estaba escondida detrás de Kagura

A la maestra le pareció tierna su actitud _-O es un gusto Milliana-_ Ella sonrio _-Yo soy Amane y soy la maestra del gremio-_

Natsu tomo el Hombro de Milliana y la saco de la espalda de Kagura, después la coloco justo enfrente de la Maestra

Milliana estaba nerviosa _-Uh… eto… me…-_ Esta tartamudeando volteo a ver a sus dos amigos en busca de ayuda, ella logro calmarse un poco cuando ambos le dieron sonrisas sinceras _-Me… me gustaría pedirle que me deje unirme a su gremio-_ Ella dijo, casi gritando debido al nerviosismo, pero lo dijo

La maestra abrió los ojos, ese sobresalto la sorprendió pero _-Claro-_ Eso no evito que ella simplemente le sonriera y hablara

 _-¿He… en serio?-_ Milliana estaba sorprendida, eso fue fácil

 _-Si, por que te diría que no-_ La maestra seguía sonriendo

 _-Gracias-_ Milliana se inclinó para agradecer, aún estaba sorprendida, era tan fácil acceder a todos los gremios o este era muy abierto

Natsu de repente se paró sobre una mesa _-Bueno vamos a festejar por el nuevo miembro-_ El grito, tras eso todas la magas le siguieron el juego y una fiesta improvisada inicio

Milliana se había tomado el tiempo de hablar con varias integrantes del gremio y ahora estaba hablando con cierto grupo que ya conocíamos.

 _-Entonces donde planeas quedarte-_ Risley le pregunto a Milliana

 _-No se supongo que buscare un lugar mientras me establezco-_ Milliana dijo, en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo ya que siempre había vivido en la torre del paraíso

 _-Oye ella podría quedarse con nosotros-_ Kagura le dijo Felizmente a Natsu

 _-No-_ Él dijo fríamente ganándose miradas con emociones variadas por parte de las magas que lo rodeaban

 _-Por qué no-_ Kagura lo miro esperando su respuesta para tomar medidas (Básicamente pegarle si no le gustaba)

 _-Porque detesto los gatos-_ Él dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos con firmeza

 _-Desde cuándo-_ Ella pregunto

 _-Desde que la conocí a ella-_ Natsu señalo a Milliana, esto provoco que la chica gato tuviera pequeñas y cómicas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos

Kagura le dio una mirada de muerte a Natsu _-Permítanme un momento-_ Ella dijo sonriente a sus compañeras, después tomo una de las orejas de Natsu y lo arrastro a otro lado de la habitación

- _"Siento pena por el"-_ Arania tenía una gota en la nuca, ella los vio alejarse sabiendo cual sería el destino del dragón slayer

- _No le hagas caso_ \- Beth dijo intentando animarla

Milliana noto algo en su frase _-A qué se refiere con "Nosotros"-_ Tal vez aquí también habría algo como Fairy Hills, Erza le había hablado de eso antes de la despedida

 _-Es que ellos tienen una casa en la ciudad-_ Risley explico

 _-¿Juntos?-_ Milliana se sonrojo, al estar únicamente con sus amigos de la torre no estaba muy acostumbrada a las relaciones romanticas

Arania noto un leve sonrojo _-Si ellos son muuuuy cercanos-_ Ella claramente se aprovechó de la inocencia de la chica gato

 _-"Ho, son como en los cuentos de hadas"-_ Milliana se imaginó a Kagura y Natsu protagonizando diferentes típicas escenas de cuentos de princesas

- _Ya volvimos-_ Kagura llamo la atención de todas, ella traía a Natsu de la mano, algo normal ¿cierto? Bueno lo seria si Natsu no tuviera múltiples chichones por la cabeza y rostro

Gotas cayeron de las cabezas de todas -¿ _Estas bien?-_ Beth pregunto

- _Sí, solo me tropecé-_ Él dijo de una manera muy convincente (nótese el sarcasmo)

- _"Claro"-_ Arania pensó

- _Bueno vayamos a casa para preparar tu habitación-_ Kagura le dijo sonriente a Milliana

 _-Si-_ Ella respondió de la misma manera

 _-Adiós-_ Kagura dijo cortésmente, Natsu solo sacudió la mano

 _-Adiós a todas-_ Milliana se despidió cortésmente

 _-Adiós chicos-_ Las chicas se despidieron de ellos

Ellos salieron del gremio y se dirigieron a la casa de Natsu y Kagura, ellos iban caminando por delante marcando el camino

 _-"Me pregunto, ¿cómo será su casa?"-_ Milliana estaba pensando en lo que le esperaba

Por su lado Kagura observaba las heridas que aún había en el rostro del dragon Slayer

 _-¿Aun te duele?-_ Ella pregunto un tanto arrepentida, tal vez había exagerado un poco, solo un poco

 _-Algo como eso jamás me dolería-_ Él dijo para disimular y conservar su ya herido orgullo

 _-"Eso no es lo mismo que tus gritos decían"-_ Ella pensó recordando lo que había ocurrido hace un rato, pero aún estaba arrepentida _-Lo siento-_ Entonces ella hizo algo totalmente inesperado, ella beso la mejilla inflada de Natsu _-¿Mejor?-_ Ella pregunto con una sonrisa sincera

 _-¿Qué haces?-_ Natsu volteo rápido, no estaba sobresaltado pero sí bastante extrañado

 _-Disculpándome-_ Ella se volteo al frente del camino, como si nada raro o nuevo hubiera ocurrido

Natsu se le quedo viendo esperando una explicación _-¿Que cenaremos?-_ Pero decidió seguir el ejemplo y cambiar de tema

 _-No lo sé-_ Ella comento

 _-"Realmente es como en un cuento"-_ Milliana pensaba maravillada por el par

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo y por ende esta historia, esta es la primera vez que acabo una historia lo cual fue un motivo del por cual me tarde mucho más de lo general, además de que fueron alrededor de 8500 palabras el equivalente a cuatro o cinco capítulos normales, bueno además de que al menos yo quede satisfecho con el capítulo y en serio disculpen la demora porque ya que era el último capítulo de verdad quería que fuera bueno. Además no sé si las haya, pero si las hay lo siento por las personas que pensaban que al final del serie se verían cosas como besos o cosas hardcore (cof, cof pajeros esperando escenas de sexo explícito) pero recuerden que este fic no es clasificación m, y bueno ya que la mayoría de animes de romance que he visto (tres, así que tampoco es como que haya visto muchos) terminan así pues yo quede orgulloso del final de primer historia :v**

 **Y bueno aclara unas cositas más, por si alguien iba a preguntar por qué Kagura parecía débil o al menos más que Natsu y Erza la respuesta es porque ella lo es. Recuerden que, si bien es cierto que Kagura peleo de tú a tú contra Erza en los juegos mágicos, en ese momento era 7 años mayor que aquí, por lo que ella tiene 16 años en este fic, si no me equivoco la misma edad que tenía Mirajane cuando fue apaleada por el monstruo ese que mato a Lissana así que dudo que ella fuera en ese momento realmente fuerte.**

 **Y sobre como Natsu se comió su atadura, bueno en la saga de la isla tenrou (no sé si así se escribe) Natsu al comerse la magia de god slayer demostró que podía comerse otros tipos de magias diferentes a la suya, incluso si en teoría eran mucho más poderosas sin sufrir los efectos secundarios de manera inmediata y sin necesidad de poder utilizar este tipo de magia después y bueno basándome en eso hice esa explicación.**

 **Y bueno él fue capaz de pelear de nuevo después de comerse el Etherion como paso en el anime**

 **Recuerden que como ya he dicho antes, no todos los razonamientos a los que yo llego son verdades absolutas (obviamente) y que si les parece que algo no es lógico son libres de decírmelo en las revisiones, que para algo están (Aunque cualquier otra duda será respondida con el "Nakama Power")**

 **Gracias a todos los que estuvieron esperando por el final y aún más a los que dejaban revisiones incluso cuando no subía capítulo, eso fue una gran motivación, bueno los esperare en mi próxima historia (no aseguro nada pero me apetece hacer una de Naruto, mentiría si digo que ya tengo pensada toda la historia, pero lo general sí), luego explicare que ocurre con la otra que tengo en curso (pero los que la lean no se preocupen de momento no tengo pensado abandonarla)**

 **Gracias por sus consejos, opiniones y comentarios graciosos xD, bueno adiós :D que tengan felices vacaciones de semana santa (o lo que queda de ellas :,( … ).**


End file.
